Intelecto Rebelde
by Kisa Tsutaka
Summary: Si estuvieras en esta escuela, estarías loc? ..su posición es en el segundo round.. pero quien jugara.. Fiesta ..Iory..un beso..en los labios ..y por supuesto que lo hará!
1. La llegada

Intelecto Rebelde 

Capi#1 

La llegada

Por: girl-of-the-night(sweaty

Mayo-09-2005 5:23pm/Mexico/

Disfruten esto,(si es que le gusta ¬¬) dejen review..

_Aviso: No continuo publicando capítulos ,si no dejan por lo menos 5reviews _

_Acepto criticas buenas, malas, amenazas ,felicitaciones ,desprecios , dinero , cartas de amor, Tomatazos ,una invitación a cenar , lo que sea pero lo que importa es que el publico le guste este fic( MENOS CARTAS BOMBAS T-T). _

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era un Viernes en la tarde normal, el sol empezaba a esconderse entre los montes.

Una limosina de color negro se detuvo enfrente del instituto " IMR" ( Instituto Mundo Real) , esta escuela ocupaba un gran porcentaje de superficie(muy grande

). Esta escuela era la mejor en todo Japón ,solo muchachos de un estatus económico superior podían entrar .

De la susodicha limosina , bajo una mujer alta de cabellera castaña larga , estaba vestida con un traje lila y cubriendo sus ojos con unos lentes oscuros ,después de ella bajaron 4 hombres grandes ( fortachones) vestidos de color negro, detrás de ellos bajo una jovencita de cabellos rojos ,ojos violetas , de tez blanca y alta ; su vestimenta eran unos pantalones negros a la cadera ,sobre ellos tenia una cazadora de color negra y haciéndole un juego de cadenas entrelazadas ,una blusa de tirantes de color blanca en forma de "V que le quedaba justo a su cuerpo.

La muchacha vio entonces aquel gran edificio , después de hacer un viaje de 10 minutos del bosque que tenían como entrada ,es decir propiedad de la escuela, era un gran alivio a ver llegado.

La muchacha vio los anuncios de la escuela y los folletos que tenia en su mano , _esta escuela es enorme _pensó, en eso leyó un subtitulo que le llamo la atención **" Descubriendo el mundo de la realeza que pertenecen""**

Los estudiantes de esta escuela , que se encontraban en sus salones ,veían tras los vidrios cristalinos aquellas figuras ,que ahora pasaban por las puertas para poder introducirse en la escuela.

La muchachita que seguía a la mujer de cabellos castaños ,estaba cruzada de brazos ,con su frente arrugada , aparentemente contra su voluntad iba. Se sentía como una animal atrapado en las redes de un cazador.

Paso por las portones inmensos ,y pudo notar un escudo que tenían las siglas "IMR", que sobre el estaba una corona , pero pudo observar que decía _" Soniele Kyrie, Leissez Faire ,Laissez passer"_

Se sentía observada, la señora que la guiaba se detuvo y se volteo para verla mejor. Se quito sus lentes ,para mostrar sus hermosos ojos violetas.

Rika mi vida, si sigues con esa cara nunca conseguirás tener amigos...-dijo con suma suavidad.

La chica solamente la miro incrédulamente, aun con su ceño frustrado ,cerro sus ojos y dejo caer algunos de sus cabellos sobre su frente.

Relájate Rumiko!- dice mostrando indignación- Recuerda que tengo 16 años ¡Por Favor!- dijo enojada ,esta ves subiendo la voz.

Shh..-dijo la madre de Rika poniendo su dedo sobre sus labios ,dando entender que bajara la vos- que no ves que estamos en una escuela y los maestros se podrían enojar ññ- esto ultimo dijo como una niña- y recuerda que yo tengo 33años..;)

Pero te comportas como una niña de 8 años Mamá!- o dijo subiendo la voz

Ejemm!- se escucho

Las dos mujeres voltearon a ver "quien " era la mencionada persona que había interrumpido la pequeña discusión.

Rika solamente se quedo fija viéndolo detenidamente , era un hombre ya grande de edad físicamente se veía, vio su traje ...era algo extraño , y definitivamente no se podía distinguir sus ojos bien.

Buenas tardes de seguro ustedes son los "McCkoy"?- pregunto, su vos era un hilo de sonido seco, áspero...antiguo

Rika arqueo una ceja ,mostrando duda, _¿Quiénes serán los McCkoy?_ se pregunto mentalmente.

En realidad somos las Nonaka- dijo la madre de Rika

Mucho gusto ,y perdonen me si me confundí ,pero es que hoy se registraron dos muchachas ,uno eran los McCkoy y otro los Nonaka

o-oUU- Rika

Las Nonaka ,por favor si seria tan amable –dijo la Sra. Rumiko x.o,

Ahh.. claro señora..- ññUUU

le sonrió muy amablemente y dijo- Discúlpeme, soy muy descortés-le extendió la mano a aquel sujeto pequeño-Soy la Sra. Rumiko Nonaka – el señor no dudo en tambien extenderle la mano como correspondía y saludarla-y ella es mi hija Rika Nonaka..

Es un placer – el señor le extendió la mano, a aquella jovencita , la cual ella se negó rotundamente un principio ,pero después de ver la mirada fulminante de su madre sobre ella ,accedió-yo soy el director de esta Institución ,soy el profesor Gennai.

Mucho gusto-.dijo Rumiko

Bien , si me permiten a horita les mandare a alguna maestra para que les enseñe las instalaciones..con su permiso-y se retiro..

Después de que se retiro el señor ,la señora Rumiko se acerco a un guardaespaldas y le susurro algo al oído , el señor hizo un ademán de afirmación , les hizo una seña a los demás hombres y se retiraron del cuarto ,dejando a madre e hija juntas.

Rika se tiro sobre el sofá mas cercano ,ya sabia lo que iba a suceder, su mamá empezaría con el discurso "no quiero que te expulsen otra ves"o tal ves "se mas femenina y haz amigos"; como odiaba aquella vida, la vida en que su madre era modelo y todo mundo la seguía.

Se ve que la escuela es muy buena- dijo en un susurro, llamando la atención de Rika

si...-le contesto sin ánimos

Ohh! Vamos Rika no va hacer tan malo- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-de seguro te vas divertir...

Si Claro! Con un grupo de niños Ricos que no saben divertirse-dijo con sarcasmo-si la única forma para que ellos se diviertan seria yendo de compras-se levanto y dejo que su madre la observaba con interés-no creo soportar por mucho tiempo.

Rika-chan-dijo levantándose ,parándose detrás de ella-espero que esta ves no te expulsen.

Cuando fui expulsada ,me divertí en esa maldita escuela- le dice subiendo la vos- además solo rompí el lavamanos , e hecho cosas peores y nunca me habían expulsado- su seño era de frustración ,no soportaba tanto ese comportamiento infantil de su madre, mujer ricachona que creía que el mundo giraba alrededor de ella y no le importaba lo demás- ¡ahora si te la pasaste!- le grito, se volteo para verla a los ojos ,desafiándola –si querías encerrarme , de una ves me hubieras metido a la cárcel, no en una escuela ,donde te encierran como animales!- su grito se escucho por todos los pasillos .

Rika , lo hago por tu bien ,no por el mío- ahora si la estaba provocando-acaso crees que mi vida es perfecta sabiendo que tengo una hija de la cual debo ocuparme...

Pero no termino de decir su dialogo, cierta pelirroja interpreto esto en una manera diferente y la interrumpió.

Espera un momento Rumiko...Ahh! Con que YO soy el problema- Le grito-me hubieras dicho eso antes de tener mis 16 años, por lo menos ahora se que he vivido engañada-su respiración estaba acelerada ,y su rabia no se iba a detener en poco tiempo-sabia que mi padre no me quería... pero no sabia de lo tuyo!

Rika Nonaka –había mencionado su nombre completo, era definitivo estaba enojada-no me dejaste terminar señorita- la toma de los hombros y la mueve bruscamente- odio gritar, odio pelear contigo..-hizo una pausa

La miro con lujuria y se atrevió a verla a los ojos y entonces vio en ella una llama en los ojos, esta niña seria una desgracia para esta escuela.

Escúcheme bien jovencita la ÚNICA RAZÓN por la que esta aquí ,Y gasto MI dinero-cada ves le subía mas y mas la voz- y que por cierto es mucho ,es para que mi hija este con personas de su clase... ¿ahora si me dejara terminar de hablar?-le preguntó

Rika arrugo la ceja y le dijo-continua

Gracias, bien-respiro y le dijo - te decía que lo hago por tu bien ,no por el mío, que si acaso crees que mi vida es perfecta sabiendo que tengo una hija de la cual debo ocuparme y que no le presto la atención suficiente como debería ,-la vio a los ojos ,pero esta ves con una sonrisa- en esta escuela te apoyaran mas-esto ultimo lo dijo con cariño ,un afecto que incluso Rika pudo sentir.

Mas sin embargo , ella no debería cambiar su expresión _si me llego al corazón...yo tambien tengo ,pero no debo mostrarme débil ,no enfrente de mi mamá de la cual le he hecho entender ,que soy fría y dura...que por cierto es verdad _pensó, y siguió con su postura ,pero no pudo evitarlo ,solamente dejo de presionar su vista y la puso mas compresible.

Eso ya era un logro para su mamá, interior mente ,no se quería separar de Rika ,su única hija ,como podía ver en ella su padre tan...aventurero, rebelde y sin importarle que..lo desafiaba. No había duda era idénticos.

Rika-chan- le dijo con vos maternal-no quiero tener tantos problemas contigo..

Mamá..-le dijo- no voy a poder evitarlo ,es que ni siquiera saben abrocharse las agujetas

Cálmate Rika es solo una escuela..-le decía-una simple escuela, una normal institución..un internado..

JUSTO AL GRANO RUMIKO-le grito ,pero no era tanto de enojo ,si no de alegría-es un INTERNADO..sabes lo que significa...-hizo una pausa para tratar de ver mejor a su madre, y se dio cuenta que no le entro a la cabeza- voy a tener que compartir mi vida con ellos durante 24 horas, 5 veces a la semana o hasta incluso 7 veces..

Rika..¡CALMATE!ya te dije que es una ¡SIMPLE ESCUELA!

Si una escuela es como la llamas-la vio-, pero yo la llamo ¡JAULA DE ANIMALES!

No me SUBA LA VOZ SEÑORITA-le grito...no ,esto era mas fuerte que un grito..era un regaño

Ya te dije...no quiero estar aquí..-esta ves no era un grito- ellos son unos aburridos ,para colmo esta escuela es de NERDOS DE PRIMERA..de seguro solo están leyendo un libro..

Rika –chan de seguro hay de todo tipo...

En realidad ,tiene razón, hay de todo tipo...

Las dos voltearon a verla, era una joven de cabellos rojos largos en su manos poseía unos libros y miraba con mucha atención esa "pequeña Escenita".

o/o disculpe..perdónenos..-Dijo la señora Rumiko

En cambio esta levanto las manos y cerrando sus ojos, dándole entender de que no había problema; abrió sus ojos y mostró sus ojos color ámbar y dijo-Es normal , casi todos los jóvenes tienen esta discusión en la escuela-dijo con suavidad

pero eso no tienen nada que ver ,nos comportamos de una manera hipócrita-se disculpo- mi nombre es Rumiko Nonaka- se presento.

Si es un placer, yo soy Reika y voy a hacer la asesora de su hija..

Genial , otra del grupo de bienvenida.-Dijo susurrando

Ahora si me hacen favor- prosiguió haciéndose la que no escucho- me siguen y les enseño las instalaciones.

Rika puso sus ojos en blanco y haciendo a la ves una mueca de sarcasmo ,y las siguió.

Paso por los pasillos ,veía movimiento ,pero se dio cuenta de lo inmenso que era esa escuela.

Vio que la señora se detuvo y se giro para verlas.

Bueno esto con los cuartos –dice señalando un pasillo enorme-son 380 habitaciones.

Levanto la ceja y dijo-Tan poquitos...han de ser pocos alumnos- dijo Rika

A lo mejor no me entienden- Dijo la señora-pero son salones que son tamaño de una casa, en ese salón hay 3 cuartos para que estén 3 habitantes..-hizo una pausa- el cuarto tiene todo lo esencial de una casa.

Perfecto, no te gusta la idea Rika –chan-Dijo Rumiko.

Solamente ella la miro y le dijo- Pasable

me alegro que este gustando esta institución Señorita Nonaka-le dijo-debe saber que hay gente de una clase social muy alta..

Me podría dar ejemplos- suplico la madre de la pelirroja

Claro ,están los hijos de cantantes, abogados, artistas , tambien esta el hijo del presidente, hijos de los productor de cines, hijos de neurocirujanos..y si sigo así nunca acabare la lista-les dijo

Rika estaba sorprendida ¿Tanto Rico?.

Bien-dijo-llegamos esta es la oficina del director ¿ya lo conocen?-pregunto

Si,-contesto Rika- El señor Gennai

Bien continuemos-les dice- si me siguen, por aquí verán la biblioteca...

ooooooooooooooo

Entre tanto en el cuarto numero #104

Muévanse-dijo cierto rubio-soy el único que ha acabado de empacar, mis cosas? O.o-pregunto hacia todos los muchachos.

SI-Contestaron al unísono-ÒÓ

Yamato ,no deberías estar regañándonos –dijo Cody

Cody ,no me llames así ,llámame por mi nombre."Matt" ÒÓ

Yamato ,Matt o Mata , lo que sea-Dijo Deisuke-Sabes, lo que deberías hacer es ir a cambiar nuestro cuarto cuanto antes posible.

Estoy de acuerdo con Deisuke- dijo un castaño ,que cargaba una caja-uff! Esto esta pesado , que tanto tienes aquí Jou¿Rocas? o.o?-dijo mientras pasaba su manos (muñeca) por la frente

En realidad si Tai, es mi colección de rocas-y las saco para mostrárselas

Eso explica todo..¬¬ U- hizo una pausa y vio a Deisuke y a Matt-Deberías hacer lo que opino Deisuke , serias de gran utilidad.

Bueno iré a cambiar el cuarto –dijo- nada mas necesito que traigan todas las llaves de la habitación y luego las del cuarto.

Esta bien ,yo las recogeré- dijo Deisuke y se marchó

Bien, debo ir ayudarle a Jou –dijo Tai

bueno que va..-dio un suspiro Matt y se dijo- otro año aquí en esta escuela.

¿Para que quejarte Matt? si te gusta estar aquí con Sora...-

Si para que me quejo ,si me gusta estar con ...Oye!ÒÓ, que diablos!- se volteo para verlo bien-ah! Eres tu Takeru U.U

El era su hermano menor ,Takeru, estaba cargando con sus manos una caja.

Ves, por fin lo admitiste-le dijo ññ-Sora no es tan mala, en realidad es muy buena gente.

¬¬..desde cuando lo sabes?-pregunto

desde siempre, no mas preguntas ,mejor ve y a buscar el contrato ,porque a decir verdad no confió mucho en J.P ¬¬-desde que supe que el fue que robaba los chocolates de la cafetería.

oooooooo

En el cuarto #3 de la habitación numero #104

Ashuuuuu!

Salud-dijeron los 3 individuos que se encontraban ahí.

Gracias-dijo J.P, pasándose el dedo por debajo de la nariz

Deberías ir al doctor Jp-dijo Ken

Nahh-les dice- a lo mejor alguien esta hablando mal de mi ññ

Que raro ¬¬-le dice Hirukazu

oooo

Ah !si ,mejor iré a pedírselos ¬¬

Te lo sugiero ,capaz que ya los tiro.-.-

Esta bien ,déjame voy a pedírselos.

oooooooooooooo

Bien y que le pareció el lugar señorita Nonaka?-les pregunto Reika

Me gusta mucho el lugar, se ve muy cómodo, y al parecer todo esta bajo control.-le contesto Rumiko

Bien – se paro y entro a una habitación-pueden pasar a mi oficina por favor-les dijo , y ellas accedieron , entraron y lo primero que pudo notar Rika fue aquel olor de Jazmines en todo el lugar, pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención y fue una armadura que se encontraba al lado derecho del escritorio de Reika.

Esto no es normal...que diablos es aquí-pensó 

La señorita Reika se sentó y les hizo las seña a ellas para que tambien se sentaran, de un cajón saco unos papeles ,y les dijo:

Bien ,deberían saber que aquí en esta escuela hay que tener ,después de la clases , algún estudio extraricular , algún deporte ,estar en algún club ,hay..diversos tipos de cosas extras-les dice-cuando mínimo-les dice- su hija debe estar en 4 y máximo 8.

A continuación a Reika le da un papel ,mas bien formato y se lo da, Rika lo toma y empieza a leer,

Elige –le dice-bueno mientras eliges yo voy por unos uniformes.

Y sale de la habitación, Rika empieza leer, y se queda horrorizada, tenia que estar en alguna de esas cosas, club de maquillaje, club de color Rosa? club Chicas bellas? O.O, ÒÓ ÙÚ.. Ni loca iba estar ahí!

Mejor decidió dejar los clubes ,vio otra columna y como titulo decía deportes..bueno debería elegir aunque sea uno...leyó..releyó..mm.. tomo el lápiz y en el cuadrito que estaba a lado del deporte , lo tacho. Bueno ella siempre había practicado "tennis _"_ no le haría mal.

Vio otra columna y decía ,estudios Extras¿En que era buena? Esa pregunta rondo por su cabeza aun buen rato; empezó a leer las opciones que venían y se detuvo en la 5 opción que decía "Sistemas", no dudo nada y lo tacho.

Siguió leyendo , y se detuvo en "dibujo", lo vio ,y lo examino ,debería elegir uno ..porque no dibujo? Aprendería algo..y lo tacho.

Siguió leyendo y las demás no le agradaron mucho, Física ,Química, Wuacala!.Tanto estudio para ella.

Se paso a la siguiente columna que decía "Música" ,eso a ella si le interesaba ,lo primerito que buscaba venia " Guitarra" ,lo tacho ;seguía " guitarra eléctrica" ,lo tacho; "piano", lo tacho ; siguió leyendo y leyendo hasta que por fin lo halló..."violín" lo tacho-

Bueno esta escuela no es tan mala ,como parece-pensó y tras ese pensamiento una sonrisa se le dibujo. 

Reika entro ,y traía consigo en sus manos, una falda de color azul marino de cuadros ,y una camisa de botones de un azul mas claro.

Este va a ser tu uniforme-le dice- tus calcetas deben llegar hasta la rodilla , y de color negras., los zapatos iguales ,no importan el tipo mientras sean de color negro.

Pruébatelo a ver si te queda- Reika se lo da y le dice- el baño se encuentra por haya –le apunta hasta el otro extremo del cuarto.

Rika entro ,y se dispuso a verlo mejor ,buen color ,falda corta, camisa de botones ...nada mal ,lo único que decepcionaba algo era el bordado de la escuela.

u.u UU

Maltita escuela , ruca ¬¬ U, espero que el uniforme me quede bien ,porque si no pobre.. pensó.

ooooooooooo

Mientras afuera...

La castaña ,madre de cierta pelirroja platicaba tranquilamente con la próxima asesora de su hija..

ô.o Así es la joven Nonaka?

Si u.u , es algo rebelde

O.o pues me sorprende rotundamente porque en esta escuela a pesar de que es de personas de alta sociedad es tambien por sus calificaciones...-entonces entro en cuestión-¿qué promedio obtuvo su hija? o.o

el 96 ...ñn

Entonces no se preocupe , su hija obtuvo un promedio pasable ññ ...

La Madre volteo a ver la puerta del cuarto donde había entrado su hija...esta era la parte mas importante en la que debía ser pasada por su hija..."el uniforme"

La profesora ,se le quedo observando por un momento y luego pregunto..

¿En que tanto piensa?

Ahh, es que mi hija para ser sincera no es muy femenina..y eso es lo que me preocupa .u.u

Oo...--.—UU..ññU no se preocupe por eso señora Nonaka nosotros nos encargaremos de que su hija se vestida adecuadamente

**u** enserio?- la tomo de las manos y le dijo- no sabe lo feliz que me hace al hacer ese favor. TTTT

Ahhhhhhh!

Se oye un grito proveniente del baño , las mujeres corren y abre la puerta rápidamente ; y luego luego en la cara de la madre modelo se dibuja una sonrisa y dice con orgullo..

Es toda una Nonaka..lo lleva en las sangre

oooo

Aloo! It's me.. jejeje otra ves vuelvo con mi Lokas ideas de fic ,bueno para que se den una idea es un Universo Alterno ,donde todos estan en una etapa de la adolescencia y empíezan las hormonas a salir y a no salir xDDD y todo eso.

Proximo capitulo no lo esperen pronto..jejeje-.- UU tardo en continuarle.. al igual que mi otro fic.

bueno esto lo hago por diversión pero aun asi si no consigo aunque sea 5 reviews no publico o.o..lamento muxoo(alguien como quiera ..o.o lo esta leyendo ..xDDD)bueno si alguein deja (en los proximos 500 años xDDD) algun review se lo agradecere..

USTEDE ELIGEN COMO QUIERN EL FiC..talves si me cuenstan un suceso lo ponga..x

xDD como quiera se los agradesco de ante mano..

Bueno espero su reviews proximamente


	2. conociendonos

Intelecto Rebelde 

Capi#2 

Conociéndonos

Por: girl-of-the-night(sweaty

Jueves 30 de junio del 2005/ a las 8:10pm

**SUMMARY :La niña pelirroja entra a un Instituto donde no sabe en lo que se mete..claro ni los alumnos ni maestros saben que ella es su peor pesadilla..Introducción CroOsOveR...Aventura ,romance y un poco de Humor..¿qué tantos secretos guarda esa escuela?**

**SUMMARY: La pelirroja empieza a concer gente..pero no de la misma manera como nosotros.."Estos niños popis ,no saben con quien se meten" entren y leen 2 capi up!**

"_Pensamientos :"_

Disfruten esto,(si es que le gusta ¬¬) dejen review..

_Aviso: No continuo publicando capítulos ,si no dejan por lo menos 15reviews _

_Acepto criticas buenas, malas, amenazas ,felicitaciones ,desprecios , dinero , cartas de amor, Tomatazos ,una invitación a cenar , lo que sea pero lo que importa es que el publico le guste este fic( MENOS CARTAS BOMBAS T-T). _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Ahhhhhhh!

Se oye un grito proveniente del baño , las mujeres corren y abre la puerta rápidamente ; y luego luego en la cara de la madre modelo se dibuja una sonrisa y dice con orgullo..

-Es toda una Nonaka..lo lleva en las sangre

ooooooooooooooo

La joven pelirroja sale de las puertas de las oficina de su próxima asesora, junto a ella la acompañaba su madre ; se veía tan infantil su madre ,tal ves no mucho ,pero tenia una mirada y una sonrisa juguetona que abundaba en su rostro, y eso a decir verdad a la pelirroja la ponía nerviosa.

-Bueno- dijo la Reika-creo que es todo lo que les debí enseñar en particular- les decía mientras entraban a un corredor donde estaban muchos alumnos de esta institución aportando su uniforme como se debía , que a Rika no le causo mucha gracias; todos iban y venían mientras pasaban se podían escuchar los cuchilleos que se estaban creando por la nueva alumna..

_-".Son unos PopiS de Primera . ,pareciera que nunca hubieran visto a una pelirroja en sus largas vidas!"-_

-Este es el corredor principal-le indico Reika a su nueva aprendiz,-aquí mañana te asignaran unos de los loker para que dejes tus cosas- finalizo.

Salieron de ese pasillo por una puerta cuya salida era el patio trasero, dirigió su violeta mirada sobre todo el extenso lugar ,de repente nada se escuchaba ,mas bien no prestaba atención ,esto era demasiado aburrido para ella ,giro su cabeza para ver a su madre que conversaba algo con Reika.

El viento movía bruscamente sus cabellos rojos , en una de esa su cabello se dirigió hacia sus ojos ,paso ese mechón detrás de su oreja izquierda, había mucho polvo...eso le molestaba mirar.

No le importo y ¿para que,posó nuevamente su mirada por todo el patio vio la cancha de fútbol que había ,los enormes jardines verdes( para los que no sabían xDD) y sobre las otras canchas.

Luego divisó algo no muy común, lo único que podía ver era un grupo de jovencitas de todas las edades locas y haciendo un gran alboroto.

_-¿Qué pasara?_ –se pregunto algo confusa la pelirroja, si admitía a ver visto ese tipo _" Fans"_ como a eso llamaba ella ; pero solo en conciertos ; no en escuelas privadas .

- O no otra ves!- pudo escuchar que Reika gritaba algo preocupada , Reika saco de su bolso una especie de celular muy rápidamente .

Rika estaba muy confundida ,volteo a ver a su madre que también tenia una cara de sorpresa; después alcanzó a oír que Reika dijo ..- tenemos un 9030 ,en el patio trasero , escucho ordenes.

-o.ó-

-Aquí te copiamos Reika, hablamos "los Jr"., vas ha hacer el plan "4057 B" escuchaste bien el "4057 B" no el A..el B; vamos a hacer el clásico esta bien...ya estamos mandando refuerzos.-dijo una voz varonil ,que a Rika la hizo poner en piel de gallina.

Rika vio que Reika guardo el celular en su bolso y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco con pasos firmes a ese grupillo; Valla eso lo tenia que ver Rika ,eso era de verse; no todos los días se podía admirar controlar a un grupo de mujeres locas.

Se acerco a la a avalancha de jóvenes , respiro profundo:

-¡Silencio!-grito. Su voz, hizo eco por todo el patio y las muchachas la voltearon a ver -¡Quiero que dejen esta locura y este griterío inmediatamente! .continuo Reika.

Rápidamente la multitud de jóvenes con hormonas prendidas , se fueron a ir ; y fueron dejando vulnerables las victimas de este encuentro hormonal.

Rika alzó una ceja eran 3 jóvenes ,comunes y corrientes; pudo ver la escena en que Reika corría para ayudarlos a levantarse, una ves mas alzo su ceja.

La joven madre reacciono y corrió para ayudar a los jóvenes que aun no podían poner de pie, Rika puso sus ojos en blanco y con los brazos cruzados ; y caminando a ala fuerza ,se acerco donde estaban las mujeres.

-¿Están bien chicos?-pregunto Reika a las victimas de aquel encuentro.

-.!

-Creo que si...-dijo entre cortado el muchacho de cabello castaño

-Esto cada ves se pone peor-empezó a decir Reika- no se como pueden aguantar todo este alboroto de jóvenes con hormonas desparramadas

-Eso mismo quisiera yo saber como soporto esto o.ó-contesto un joven de cabello largo que se le recogía en una coleta ,Rika pudo notar en su voz cierto sarcasmo que sin darse cuenta en su rostro se dibujaba un sonrisa; se levanto aquel joven del piso y se sacudió su uniforme-Ryo podrías echarle una mano a Yamato?

Rika los observaba detenidamente aquellos individuos, bajo su mirada violeta y se posaron en sus pies, este era el mundo donde ahora viviría.

Los dos jóvenes que ya se encontraban de pie ayudaron al otro joven que seguía en el piso tirado, pudo ver que el tercero era de cabello rubio...así que ante sus ojos se encontraban los tres causantes de todo el griterío.

Reika los observo y sus labios pronunciaron:

-No les paso nada eso es lo importante-dijo

-Así es todo el tiempo en esta escuela?- pregunta la joven castaña ,aun impresionada por el alboroto.

-La mayoría del tiempo señora Nonaka, lamento que haya recibido una mala impresión de esta escuela espero que no se arrepienta de avernos elegido-Reika se apresuraba a explicar lo sucedido ; que Rika ya no quería saber nada ,mas que donde era su recamara y como diablos se las ingeniaría para ser libre...

Rika pudo notar que alguien la estaba observando levanto su mirada , y se dio cuenta que el joven de cabello castaño no le había quitado la mirada azul de ella , se estaba poniendo un poco incomoda, trato de acercarse a su madre un poco pero aun así la mirada de aquel joven dominaba todo su cuerpo ,empezaron a sudar sus manos ,esto no era normal.

Mientras todo a su alrededor giraba ella podía sentir la mirada de aquel muchacho en ella, trato de desviar su mirada tratando de disimular que no lo notaba ,pero era imposible.

- Mamá ...-dijo Rika, su madre la volteo a ver y pudo notar que en los ojos de su hija expresaba suplica ...

-Deje me presentarles a los alumnos –comenzó Reika.

Lo que menos deseaba era conocer aquellos jóvenes, mas porque así no tendría excusa de que dejara acosarla.

-Muchachos , ellas son la familia Nonaka-dijo Reika- Ella es la Señorita Rumiko Nonaka, la madre de la nueva alumna que comenzara sus estudios el próximo Lunes como todos-les empezó a decir- y ella es , Rika Nonaka la nueva estudiante – las miro a las nuevas presentadas con una sonrisa de satisfacción y continuo-ellos son Yamato, Ryo, y Kouji...

-Perdonen lo que les voy a preguntar...-interrumpió Rumiko.

Los chicos la voltearon a ver de forma anonada , que les quería preguntar aquella señora.

-¿En que trabajan sus padres?

_- Ohhh Por Kami mi Madre y sus preguntas de trabajo! O/o_

Mi padre es productor de cine y mi madre es modelo –comenzó a decir el Rubio -Mucho gusto-dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano a Rika-Soy Yamato , pero me puedes decir Matt tengo 19 años

_-¿cómo fregados se atreve a tomar mi mano? Y.Y...espera un momento cuando LA TOMO?-Pensó Rika._

Mi padre es productor de cines y mi madre es dueña de los casinos "Akiyama"-les dijo el joven de piel morena- Yo soy Ryo Akiyama-le tomo su mano y se la estrecho de igual manera, solamente que sus ojos azules se posaron sobre ella-tengo 19 años ,a tus servicios-le dijo y aun con la mano estrechado le cerro el ojo ,provocando en Rika un pequeño sonrojo.

El ultimo vacilo un poco ,pero al final se decidió presentar.

-Mi madre es cantante y mi padre es su manager-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo-Soy Kouji y tengo 18 años mucho gusto-le dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano algo tímido, al igual que le tomo su mano rápidamente ,tambien la quito.

_-y estos que se creen son un pinché grupo de "niños bonitos" que se creen la gran caca..-pensó ,pero ..-Ay que este estúpido no se cansa de verme !_

-Bueno si nos disculpan muchachos ,tengo que llevar a la joven a su nueva habitación

-_por fin..ya era hora!- pensó -.-U_

-Claro- mencionó el castaño aun mirándola tratando de descifrar algo en ella

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Caminaba por el pasillo , sus ojos celestes se estaban cansando de explicar tanto; este era otro de los favores que le pedía Reika a el ,pero no podía negarse ..bueno si podía pero era otra cosa no poder decírselo ..después de todo el la quería.

Aparentemente la nueva alumna se estaba cansando de todo ,la vio de reojo y se dio cuenta que tenia la mirada perdida ..su vestidura negra era algo tétrico: _"estos jóvenes de hoy"_ se le paso por la mente.

Luego vio al padre de la jovencita ,era rubio y utilizaba lentes..se parecía mucho a la jovencita aquella , aquel joven padre estaba platicando alegremente con su padre ,es decir el abuelo de la jovencilla.

Siguió caminado, y llego al corredor principal ,se supone que aquí terminaba su recorrido con la nueva alumna y se vería con Reika .

Y por fin la visualizo , tan bella como siempre ,y a su lado se encontraba la madre de la otra nueva estudiante, vio a su próxima nueva alumna...la vio y pudo recordar a alguien que estaba en su pasado ..y estaría en su futuro próximamente...

-Yamaki me alegra que hallas llegado a tiempo ,ya me estaba preocupando –le dijo Reika con un tono de alegría-bueno de lo demás yo me encargo.

Yamaki se quedo viéndola ,y asintió con rostro ,se aclaro la garganta dijo:

-Creo que no se los e presentado- dijo- ellos Son los McCkoy.

-mucho gusto –les dijo Reika con su Sonrisa abundante en su rostro- yo soy Reika y seré la coordinadora de su hija , ella estará bajo mis ordenes y bajo mi protección , me ocupare de su bienestar y sobre todo su comportamiento...

Como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas ,las dos nuevas estudiantes levantaron su mirada para ver a Reika , ella las estaría vigilando?

Después se vieron, _algo nuevo-pensó Rika_ por lo menos no era de las que se vestía de rosa para llamar la atención , la barrio con la mirada ,desde su vestidura no estaba nada mal un vestido corto de color negro , una remera negra ; un buen conjunto en su opinión.

La victima se dio cuenta de que la observaba, suspiro derrotada, su mirada azul se poso de la misma manera...sus miradas chocaron en ese instante.

_-esta no tiene idea de con quien se mete , pobre...no sabe que soy su peor pesadilla-pensó Rika sobre el comentario de Reika, luego vio a la joven de cabellos rubios- esta tiene cara " de no existo" o.ó._

Yamaki se alejo y dejo a las dos familias con Reika, ella tomo un respiro y visualizó a sus nuevos invitados.

-Bueno, ya saben – empezó a decir- ellas son las Nonakas y ellos son los McCkoys

-Si mucho gusto- dijo Rumiko mientras se acercaba a la familia; los hombres le respondieron con una sonrisa ,la niña de cabellos rubios se vio forzada a hacer lo mismo.

-Otra que esta aquí contra su voluntad- fue lo primero que paso en mente de Rika u.u 

El tiempo pasaba en el cuarto de Reika , después de haberlos presentado , los invito nuevamente a ir a la oficina de Reika; para otras aclaraciones , ahí estaba "Rika Nonaka" mal sentada en esa silla, se sentía aprisionada en esa pequeña oficina ,miro su reloj de mano y vio que eran las 8:00 PM... tanto tiempo.

Miro a su madre hablando sobre unos papeles, sobre las habitaciones, esto iba a ser un espanto; si esos niños _popis_ le hacían algo ,no iría a tener piedad por ellos.

Su estomago le empezaba a exigir comida , el chicle que llevaba en su boca ya no tenia sabor ,era obvio después de 3 horas masticándola, era un record.

Aparentemente Reika se dio cuenta que las dos jovencitas estaban ya desesperadas , miro su reloj -.._Vaya eran las 8- _pensó...nunca se había tardado tanto, a pesar de que era viernes ya deseaba salir después de todo aquí nunca terminaba de trabajar .

Mientras que la madre modelo exigía que no usaran el uniforme en fines de semana, pero esa idea era denegada...solo tenia que firmar algunos papeles ...y ya se podrían ir, y por fin ella podría terminar de seleccionar los cuartos con sus habitantes; ya era necesario que se fueran...

-Si quieren pueden ir a la cafetería a comer algo- la voz suave de Reika resonó en toda la habitación, a Rika le pareció lo mas hermoso que había escuchado en ese día- No hay pierde. Además , ya saben donde se encuentra.

Rika miro a su madre y luego vio a " Ms Dark" como ya le había puesto a la jovencita de cabellos rubios, por otra parte su mente decía " No, que flojera..." ,pero su estomago decía otra cosa..

Solo fue en unos segundos en silencio ,mientras Reika las miraba fulminantemente , solo tenían que irse por la puerta y un peso de menos seria .

Finalmente accedieron ,y como si fuera apropósito las dos muchachas se levantaron rápidamente , caminaron hacia la puerta y la cerraron con un gran portazo.

-o.o

Los familiares de la niña rubia ,voltearon a verla como se escabullía de aquella "jaula" como les decía Rika.

-/

**-Tenían hambre** ..-fue lo único que pudo decir Rumiko.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Se dirigían por el pasillo principal ,doblaron hacia la izquierda, su destino cafetería , ya deseaba llegar por el bien de su estomago..

-¿Y de donde vienes tu?- una vos fría y seca le pregunto

Esa pregunta sorprendió mucho a Rika ,esa niña no le había dirigido la palabra en estas ultimas ..que.. 5 horas?o.o

-mmm-fue lo único que dijo Rika- vengo de Tokio, del "Colegio Chingi" y tu?

-Yo vengo de los Estados Unidos de América ,estudie en la escuela "Lamar" , en el estado de Nueva York.

-ohh! –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Rika.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-la siguió cuestionando "Ms. Dark"

-Rika Nonaka..-dijo- y tu eres... McCkoy..?

-Alice..Alice McCkoy ,mucho gusto- dijo

El silencio nuevamente se hizo tenso ,los alumnos con sus respectivos uniformes las veían de forma exaltada aquellas dos nuevas alumnas.

Por fin habían llegado a la cafetería ,Rika parecía que daría a un brinco de emoción ,incluso pudo notar que Alice se le dibujaba una sonrisa...no lo dudaron y se acercaron a la fila ,para tomar sus alimentos.

Rika llego primero, tomó una bandeja y la empezó a deslizar por la barra...Alice la imito, ya su estomago no tardaría en estar feliz.

Tomo un poco de esto , un poco de aquello , un poco de postre y un refresco ; solo le faltaba los cubiertos y pagar . Vio que la fila se detenía por completo ,las 5 personas que estaban adelante se detuvieron _¿Qué pasara? –se pregunto._

-por que te detienes?-le pregunta la voz fría de Alice..

-Se detuvo la línea, no me preguntes yo que se... - le contesto, se volteo a verla y le dijo- Voy a preguntar a los de adelante, cuídame el lugar.

Rika se dirigió hacia enfrente y pudo a ver el primero de la fila , era un muchacho pelirrojo igual que ella ,de piel morena clara ,utilizaba anteojos y tenia un corte muy extraño, rápidamente se dio cuenta que era un " excluido de la sociedad".

- Porque se detuvieron?- le pregunto Rika ,cruzado sus brazos

El muchachos se volteo a verla ,abrió su boca pero de ella no salió nada que fuera referente al idioma español.

-Disculpa?-dijo algo molesta..esto era muy raro en ella, ella nunca decía "disculpa" ..pero en este caso era necesario-no te entendí.

Tardo un tiempo ,mientras el joven trataba de poner sus nervios en orden y organizaba palabras ,Rika se estaba desesperando ; frunció su ceño se dio media vuelta "_ya estaba harta"_ era obvio; pero antes de que se fuera una voz la detuvo.

-La cocinera fue por una feria...es que no tenia cambio-le contesto algo tímido.

Eso no era muy difícil de pronunciar ,pero siendo un "Excluido de la sociedad"; a de haber sido un logro hablarle a una mujer.

-Gracias- le dijo Rika, mientras se regresaba a su lugar junto a Alice

-Y que pasa?-pregunto Alice rápidamente cuando llego Rika-Espero que sigan cobrando porque me estoy muriendo de hambre-dijo sarcásticamente

- ¿Sabes Bromear? o.o –pregunto Rika de forma sarcástica, a cambio recibió una mirada sin expresión- bien, pues la cocinera no tarda en venir fue por un poco de dinero.

Alice le iba a contestar si no hubiera sido ,porque la puerta principal de la cafetería , se azoteo fuertemente con la pared , provocando ser el centro de atención en todo el lugar ,la mirada violeta de Rika y la mirada azul de Alice tambien estaban dominando la atención ...el silencio abundaba.

De ella salieron 7 muchachas ,(n/A: 3 de lado izquierdo ,3 de lado derecho y una en medio), según como las clasificaría Rika " Niñas Nice"; pasaron por las puertas siendo el centro de curiosidad.

-Estas creen que son modelos!- comentó Alice en un susurro, provocando en Rika una pequeña risa ,que solo ellas dos escucharon-es la verdad! –le siguió diciendo Alice ,pero con una vos muy fría.

Tres de las muchachas , se sentaron en una mesa larga y empezaron a platicar ,los murmullos volvieron a crearse y el ambiente había vuelto; pero no del todo.

Las 4 mujeres que restaban se dirigieron a enfrente de la fila ,donde se encontraba el niño pelirrojo, aparentemente tres seguían a la líder (n/a: en la anterior situación la del en medio) que se acercaba como animal salvaje a su presa.

-Koushiro!-dijo la líder de una forma muy mimada, Rika la miro con mucha determinación , era de cabellera castaña larga ,alta , bonita ,de ojos de color marrón ,en pocas palabras atractiva

-Mimi!-dijo con mucho nerviosismo ,tragó saliva y dijo-¿Qué ne-ne-cesitas?

Lo vio con una mirada maleante , Rika según ella ,no confiaría nunca en ella **_"cara vemos , corazones no" se le pasó por la mente_**

-Ya sabes lo que necesito-le decía muy sensualmente, mientras su mano se paseaba por el pecho del muchacho provocando mayor nerviosismo; _"lo estaba seduciendo",_de repente su mano se detuvo –es muy obvio- todo fue muy rápido, hizo un jaloneo rápido y consiguió tirar lo al suelo del otro lado de la fila.

Todos , a excepción de Rika y Alice , estaban riendo en la sala , la risa de esa tal " Mimi" sonaba en todo el lugar.

Tomo los lentes de aquel muchacho ,y ante todos y el (n/a: aunque no podía ver) ; pudieron apreciar que los tomo a la mitad y los rompió en dos...después los tiro y con su pie izquierdo..destrozo lo que faltaba.

Rika se acerco a pasos firmes a ella , que aun reía; se paro enfrente de ella, respiro y le exigió:

-¿Quién diablos te crees princesita?-le pregunto, puso su mano derecha en la barra, -Digo ,si te quieres meter con alguien , metete con alguien de tu tamaño ¿no?-le continuo diciendo, esto provoco que todas las miradas del presente voltearan a ver a la pelirroja-Hazme un favor a mi y a ellos-dijo apuntando con sus dedo a los integrantes de los "Excluidos de la sociedad" que se acercaban ayudar a su amigo, Rika volteo de reojo a la barra y vio que el tal "Koushiro" había optado por comer de postre un pastel y de beber un poco de leche con chocolate.

-VETE Y NO MOLESTES!- Sin dudarlo ,tomo en pastel y se lo embarro en su uniforme y después tomo el chocolate y se lo derramo en su cabello; ella se quedo sorprendida ,grito y además de eso pudo escuchar y ver que todos completamente en la cafetería se reían de lo sucedido ...vio a hacia una de las mesas buscando a Yamato...le alegraba por una parte que no la halla visto ,en esta ocasión.

-¡AHHH!-gritaba por toda la cafetería ,corrió hacia las puertas principales para salir de una buena ves por todas aquella pesadilla y dirigirse al baño ,sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo; ya había llegado la castaña a la puerta ,cuando se abre ..y Rika pudo ver que de ella salían los tres "galanes" que había conocido en el patio y a uno mas de mela castaña de piel morena.

-¿Mimi?-preguntaron los cuatro en unísono...,ella volteo a verlos con una mirada suplicante , Ryo y Taichi empezaron a reírse...Kouji solo observaba atentamente aquella escena con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

-Yamatooo...- se acerca a el de cabellos rubios y lo abraza , Yamato estaba anonado de la actitud de su novia ..-que...q ue...que te paso?-pregunto en forma burlona.

Se oye desde adentro, la vos burlona de Hirukazo, que se paraba sobre la mesa y gritaba desde el fondo de el alma:

-TE QUEDA MUY BIEN EL CHOCOLATE MIMI!-todos en la sala se empezaron a reír incluso los 4 muchachos, Mimi los miraba con odio- ME GUSTARÍA QUITÁRTELO CON MI LENGUA!- eso hizo a estallar a Yamato de la risa

-Yamato- lo cacheteo Mimi, lo miro bien a los ojos- me deberías de proteger...ERES UN IDIOTA!- fue lo ultimo que dijo y se fue corriendo a dirección al baño.

Las amigas de ella que habían entrado en la cafetería ,dejaron de reírse y se levantaron para perseguirla..mientras pasaban por la puerta , Taichi detuvo a una pelirroja y la acerco hacia el y la beso en los labios ,la pelirroja se sorprendió ante tal acto .

Taichi la soltó y se encamino hacia la mesa donde se encontraban todos los conocidos ,que aun seguían riéndose.

Yamato vio aquel acto de amor , vio a la pelirroja que encontraba enfrente de el que había pasado ,y la siguió con la mirada ...aun adelante la vio...y por fin la muchacha lo volteo a verlo y le regalo una sonrisa tierna .

Los muchachos se acercaron a la mesa donde se encontraba Hirokazu ,que ya se había bajado de la mesa , los muchachos aun seguían riéndose...se sentaron los cuatro.

-Matsuki!-dijo entre risas Yamaki, volteo a verlo Takato-que le pasó a tu hermana?

-jajaja!- se rió Takato-es una larga historia cuñadito jajaja! Solamente una cosa- dijo mientras ponía sus codos en la mesa, hizo una pausa ...todos completamente en la mesa lo voltearon a ver-la bajaron de la nubes y estoy agradecido –todos se volvieron a reír.

-Es la verdad!-dijo entre risas Takato- es mi media hermana la quiero y todo lo que quieran...pero tienen que admitir que ella ya estaba volándose la barda!-todos siguieron riéndose.

-Y quien fue?-pregunto Taichi, con mucha duda- Digo...si le dieron algo de su propia medicina, hay que darle un premio.

-Fue la pelirroja que esta ayudando a Koushiro y su grupo-señalo Takuya con su dedo gordo hacia atrás ,que se encontraba sentado enfrente de Taichi

-Con que Nonaka fue...- dijo Kouji- esa niña tiene agallas-afirmó ,mientras la volteaba a ver .

- Con que fue la pelirroja..-dijo Ryo observándola que ella se acercaba a Koushiro- hizo algo bueno...

Lo único que percibió fue que la joven de cabello castaño ,gritaba y salía corriendo por las puertas principales, ya lo demás no le importo...se acerco al joven que aun seguía tirado en el suelo.

-Estas bien?-pregunto Rika..mientras se agachaba

-si...-dijo cortadamente , mientras trataba de visualizarla ..aunque era inevitable

-lamento lo de tus lentes-dijo Rika, todos los de "su grupo" la voltearon a ver..- No tienes otros Koushiro?-le pregunto ,todos completamente todos la voltearon a ver , una mujer se había acercado a una de ellos y lo llamo por su nombre

Koushiro no lo podía creer , el ,en especial el..esta era una situación vergonzante..una mujer lo había ayudado a enfrentarse a su querida Mimi.. tal vez no muy querida por ella, pero por el si.

-Si..no te preocupes...-dijo, mientras uno de lentes , aparentemente mayor que ellos dos ,lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie-gracias...

Después de todo ese show llego por fin la cocinera... Rika se volvió a su lugar y tomo su bandeja, Alice la miraba sorprendida.

-Que tienes?- le pregunto Rika a Alice ,que aparentemente no reaccionaba

- ¿Ahora tengo que decirte algo?- le contesto Alice con otra pregunta ,en ese instante se movió un espacio la fila

-No exactamente- le de volvió Rika su sarcasmo- pero tienes cara de " Wauuu"

- Y como se supone que debo tener la expresión?- pregunto Alice , con una ceja alzada.

- Bueno ,pues como te acabo de conocer ,y después de haber tenido una de mis mas largas terribles horas en mi vida compartiéndolas contigo...- empezó a decir mientras pellizcaba un pedazo de pan – cuando te vi me diste la impresión de " nada existo"..claro lo digo sin insultarte- termino Rika , mientras se comía el pedazo de pan y se movía otro espacio la fila

- a en ese caso me das cara de " ¿Qué me ves?"- le contesto con su vos fría y seca –pero ya en serio...- hizo una pausa- hiciste bien en darle su merecido a esa "Modelo Quemada"

- Mmm...me voy a tener que a acostumbrara a que alguien me responda con sarcasmo y de la misma manera que yo- dijo Rika , mientras volvía a pellizcar el pan para comérselo y darle algo a su estomago- y a tu vos fría.

- y a que no suelo sonreír- aporto otra cosa Alice ,mientras se comía un dulce

- No sueles sonreír?- volvió a preguntar Rika, Alice solo negó con su cabeza- yo tampoco solo se puede decir que con ciertas personas.. –hizo una pausa mientras veía hacia delante ..._como tardaban en cobrar _-

Por fin habían llegado donde debían pagar ya se estaba preguntando Rika si llegaría antes de que amaneciera, vio a la mujer medio llenita con una cara sonriente ,que la miraba con mucha lujuria.

-Cuanto va hacer?- pregunto Rika , mientras sacaba su cartera

- A ti.. nada-le contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .

-Perdón? O.o

-El joven Koushiro te pagó a ti todos su alimentos ,me dijo que lo pusiera a su cuenta y eso voy a hacer

-mmm...

-Creo que dijo que era para agradecerte el favor que le hiciste

-Ohh!

-Veo que esto de ayudarlo te ahorro algunas cuentas – Alice le dijo con algo de asombro, pero sin perder su vos fría.

La cafetería se estaba desocupando..todavía había gente ,solamente que ahora menos, se sentaron en una mesa que estaba solo ocupada por mujeres.

En eso se oye una vos, aparente que venían de los alta voces.

-Atención a todos los alumnos de esta institución- se pudo escuchar desde lo alto de todas las esquinas, una vos quebrada ya antigua- se les informa que hoy no se les asignara su cuarto dadas las circunstancias que ocurrieron-hizo una pausa- mañana a después del desayuno se dirigirán con su coordinadores y les darán las listas de cómo se repartirán los cuartos ,tambien mañana Sábado se darán los horarios y las asignaturas correspondientes- continuo diciendo con cierto toque de alegría-y los maestros que se las darán , tambien será la compra de lockers y la entrega de libros...- dijo aquella vos- mañana se les darán mas detalles de todas las actividades que abra..por el momento se quedan con sus cuartos...BUENAS NOCHES.

-Ese viejo no respiro-le comento Rika a Alice- y luego se quejan de que no pueden respirar

-Bueno..- empezó a decir Alice , mientras veía que Rika probaba sus alimentos con mucho entusiasmo- ¿y porque estas en esta escuela?-se le ocurrió preguntar a Alice.

-¿Quieres saber?-le pregunto Rika..a lo cual Alice asintió..- bueno.. no te echare mentiras..hasta donde iba a los 12 años...era una institución solo para mujeres- hizo una pausa para poder tomar su refresco-se llamaba "Colegio América" y tambien de religión católica..pero después me expulsaron ...

-Te expulsaron¿por qué?- la interrumpió Alice cuestionándola ,que la había escuchado atentamente

-Mejor te digo la gota que derramo el vaso..-le contesto Rika- fue que raye las paredes de la iglesia...-a lo que dijo , rápidamente Alice la volteo a ver- esque era católica ..pero me acabo de volver "Atea"-le explico Rika- no es broma...pero bueno como iba..la siguiente escuela fue "Colegio Chingi" un colegio que apenas me estaba acostumbrando ..-le comento ,mientras Rika se sentaba de tipo mariposa sobre aquella banca-pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue que rompí los lavabos del baño de mujeres..

-De seguro tu le sacas canes verdes a tu mamá- surgió el comentario de Alice

-Ya las tenía-le dijo sin importancia-además...me la vivó de pleito con ella.

-Oyes ya te has preguntado donde vamos a dormir?-

-no...pero no te preocupes..

-RIKA-CHAN!-se oye que alguien la llama desde la entrada principal ,Rika que estaba despaldas de la puerta pone su codo derecho sobre la mesa y su mano (derecha )lo pone sobre su frente mostrando cara de preocupación..

-Alice...-dijo desesperadamente- dime que esa no es mi madre..

-¿Quieres la verdad o la mentira?-le pregunta Alice.

Y ahí venia su madre pasando por enfrente de todas mesas, todos completamente todos se quedaron sorprendidos, en especial las mujeres.

La mesa donde se encontraban los amigos de Matsuki, miraron con atención a la joven modelo que entraba por sus puertas..era nada mas y nada menos que Rumiko Nonaka , la modelo del años pasado y de este año ; Jumpei se iba a desmayar, Kenta saco su cámara digital donde guardaba las fotos de la ropa interior (pantaletas o calzones) de las muchachas, a Daivis se le caía la baba.

-es...es...-tartamudeó – es Rumiko Nonaka!la super modelo¡¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!- esto ultimo lo grito.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Ryo- ella-apuntando hacia la madre Nonaka-No lo creo ,aquí yo soy el que sabe un poco mas de eso y no había escuchado de ella..si no pregúntale a Taichi –mientras le daba un codazo a su amigo

-Es cierto yo no había escuchado de ella- confirmo tranquilamente Taichi desde su lugar

-Si ,yo tampoco había escuchado de ella, -dijo Takuya- y eso que yo tengo a varios postes de Modelos pegados .

- ¡PERO REY!-empezó a decir Hirukazo-le voy a preguntar algo que tal ves después se de cuenta de quien es ella-todos lo voltearon a ver- ¿Quién fue la modelo que no acepto en salir modelando en la revista Play boy?

-Esa es fácil -empezó a decir Yamato-es obvio..

-Si la modelo super famosa- empezó a decir Ryo- Rumiko...

Todos se voltearon a ver a la respuesta de Ryo..de un minuto para otro ya estaban sus miradas puestas en ella y ya parados.

-Rika-chan adivina que..como hoy es tarde me voy a quedar a dormir contigo y la señorita McCkoy tambien se quedara – la mamá de Rika le empezaba a decir ,y sin saber de donde algunos hombres y mujeres sacaron su teléfono con cámara incluida y empezaban a tomar fotos o video ,algunos hasta sacaron su cámara y empezaban a tomarles fotos..

La expresión de Rika era de desesperación, aquí su madre enfrente de ella y de toda su nueva escuela llegaba a arruinarle casi todo.

-Rumiko Nonaka-llega un muchacho de cabellos castaños y de piel morena clara- soy Hirokazu se podría tomar una foto conmigo?-le pregunto

-Claro -dijo mientras posaba para la foto

Rika aun con su codo derecho sobre la mesa y apoyándose sobre su mano misma, dejo caer su rostro..y no iba aguantar mas..

**NOTAS FINALES DE AUTORA:**

I am on FIRE BabY! Jeje ahora si me tarde pero con mayores hojas! bueno ke vA! Al principio nada mas iba a publicar pero "Chibiusa C" me convenció de hacer mas hojas.. u.u? así k aquí esta ..jaja va a cambiar algunas formas de actuar de los personajes.. Koushiro..aquí lo pongo con el mismo tipo de peinado como Digimon 01 ..

Se que puse en este caso a Mimi como la mala n.n U pero es temporada..perdonen..poco a poco se van a dar cuenta.

**UNA VES MAS LE AGRADEZCO A CHIBIUSA C POR TODO LA AYUDA NO TIENES LA IDEA DE LO AGRADECIDA QUE ESTOY! ñ.ñ.**

Tambien necesito ayuda para saber todos los personajes que aparecieron en todas las series..pueden decirme algunas paginas donde vengan las biografías de ellos dejen comentarios!

Ahora los reviews:

**Karla:** Se te hace aburrido? Enserio xDD jaja muchas gracias por tu review sigue leyendo!

**Reiki Tantei: **No te informe?gracias por animarme y darme porras! Gracias(;;)y ya ves ya actualize!

Saturno : En serio hay torosos que se parecen a tu fic?gracias por apoyarme por mi fic! Te agradezco todo! 

**sorita-DG1: **gracias muchas gracias! Y el sorato esperalo muy pronto! Gracias..espero que sigas leyendo el fic

**naNchAnxD** : gracias por tu apoyo !doble review el tuyo..muchas gracias! Gracias!

Sutezu :Se te hace muy buena historia?o.o claro que le segui..talves no muy rapido pero ya lo subi! Mas vale tarde que nunca! 

**Chibiusa C.:**a ti te debo agradecer mas..muchas gracias !

Esperen el siguiente capi..gracias!

Atentamente su servidora!


	3. Predia

Intelecto Rebelde 

Capi#3 

Pre-día de escuela

Por: girl-of-the-night(sweaty

Fecha desconocida

**SUMMARY: **

**Rika empieza la guerra en esta escuela..poco a poco la están conociendo ..mas no saben que tiene un As bajo la manga-CrOoSOver de todas las temporadas-ella es su peor pesadilla..pobres con quien se metan con ella Aventura ,mucho Romance y para saborear humor!**

"_Pensamientos :"_

_CURSIVA: son la Tv. xDDD_

**-RADIO-**

Disfruten esto,(si es que le gusta ¬¬) dejen review..

_Aviso: No continuo publicando capítulos ,si no dejan por lo menos 20reviews _

_Acepto criticas buenas, malas, amenazas ,felicitaciones ,desprecios ,cheques, dinero , cartas de amor, Tomatazos ,una invitación a cenar , lo que sea pero lo que importa es que el publico le guste este fic( MENOS CARTAS BOMBAS T-T). _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_cubre la luz del mes abierto con tu aroma,_

_cierra las puertas con tu cabellera ,_

_y en cuanto a mi no olvides que si despierto y lloro_

_es porque en sueño solo soy un niño perdido._

_XXI-Poemas de amor –por Pablo Neruda_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Definitivamente no iba aguantar mucho..su rostro se estaba engarrotando mas y mas, vio a Alice aparentemente disfrutaba mucho verla sufrir.

Vio a su madre , se veía tremendamente feliz mientras posaba para las fotos de cada uno ,firmaba autógrafos y hablaba con otras gentes..de seguro sobre porque no modelo desnuda para Play Boy!

-Rika-chan!-dijo su madre desde la multitud que ahora la rodeaba-ñ.ñ esta escuela es la mejor idea que e tenido! te vas a divertir..no lo crees¡

-Habla por ti sola Rumiko!NO PLURALICES!-le contesto la pelirroja desde su asiento, en eso suena un timbre agudo , Rika supuso que era para desalojar la cafetería; velozmente reacciono y se subió a su mesa tirando todas las bandejas que estaban ahí ..incluso la de Alice. Y pudo observar que a su madre se la comían viva, en especial los hombres.

- QUÍTENSE DE MI MADRE!EIT TU!-llamo Rika desde la altura que tenia a un muchacho medio rellenito y chaparro que utilizaba lentes, el muchacho noto que lo llamaban y se punto con su dedo a el mismo- SI EL DE LA CÁMARA, DÉJALE DE TOMAR SUS PIERNAS!-grito ,mientras tomaba una bandeja, vio que el muchacho anterior no le hizo caso y le seguía tomando fotos y grabando ,entonces no lo pensó y aventó la bandeja sobre la cara de el -HORA DE IRSE BABOSOS! NO HAY NADA QUE VER AQUÍ!-dijo , aparentemente ella no podía hacer lo mismo que Reika cuando llego; quitarse un montón de moscas.

Rika no soporto mas, se bajo de un brinco de la mesa y empezó a aventar gente.

-HÁGANSE A UN LADO IDIOTAS!-gritaba mientras empujaba , su pequeño cuerpo no cabía entre la multitud ,pero aun así se siguió moviendo para llegar con su madre, entonces escucho..

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-se pudo escuchar una vos muy familiar para Rika-¡No hago guardia por unas horas y hay un desorden mundial¡TODOS A SUS RESPECTIVAS HABITACIONES AHORA!

Como si hubiera mandado dios un mensaje a los pueblos ,todos se fueron marchando hacia donde correspondía .

-Señora Nonaka- se acerco Reika , a ella- se encuentra bien?-pregunto mientras veía a sus dos nuevas estudiantes claramente mientras buscaba rastros de heridas o algo parecido

-Si, de maravilla-contesto- esto es algo muy normal para mi ñ.ñ

-Perdónenme mucho ,lo siento no se que pasó aquí- le dijo rápidamente – ya esta preparada su habitación.

-ñ.ñ bien! Vamos Rika-chan –le decía mientras la tomaba de la mano-vamos al cuarto junto con tu amiguita nueva n.n

-¡Mamá!-grito enseguida por la actitud infantil de su madre-**o/o**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya traía puesta su pijama, después del show en el que una de sus mejores amigas había sido victima de aquel ataque vergonzante dispuso a dirigirse a su habitación ,después de lo que había tardado hoy en empacar todas sus cosas en cajas para cambiarse de habitación y que le dieran una nueva , fue un esfuerzo que no sirvió de mucho , ahora tendría que dormir en la antigua; su amiga Kaho salía del baño en ese instante ella le regalo una sonrisa y ella se lo regreso.

Se encontraba en el lobbing , las muchachas con las que compartía su habitación , uno de sus cabellos rojizos se interpuso en su mirada , lo quito delicadamente y se lo puso detrás de su oreja izquierda.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás mas cercanos que se encontraba enfrente del nuevo televisor de pantalla plana, tomo el control remoto y prendió el televisor ,cambio de canal una y otra ves ...hasta que cayó en cuenta no había cable hasta el próximo Lunes u.u

Apago la televisión con decepción y pudo escuchar que alguien bajaba de las escaleras..volteo a verla y le regalo una sonrisa.

-¿Qué onda¿Qué haces?-le pregunto una chica de cabellos castaños y cortos , su mirada de color marrón tenia un brillo de alegría

-Viendo tele u.u pero no hay cable –dijo tristemente

-Será porque no ponen cable hasta el Lunes- dijo incrédula, y esta le devolvió una mirada graciosa-bueno Sora solamente comentaba eso! ñ.ñ

- Hay Hikari-le dijo mientras tomaba una almohada y la abrazaba y se iba a un lado –no se que me pasa!

-¿qué sucede?-pregunta preocupada por el comportamiento de Sora -¿qué tienes? Cuéntame..

-Sucede-empieza..podría decirle lo que sucede , que su relación con su hermano y su mejor amigo no estaba funcionando muy bien , como le podría decir que estos 11 meses con Taichi se irían al caño porque creía que estaba enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano.

¿ y si todo era una confusión¿y si Yamato sentía lo mismo?

Pero tambien era culpa de Taichi se había metido tanto en el fútbol que ya ni la pelaba

- creo que estoy confundida..-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle a su mejor amiga..

Hikari la vio extrañada ,la miro a sus ojos y luego comprendió ..esa confusión era del corazón ,escucho un suspiro por parte de Sora ...

-bueno..olvidemos eso- empezó Hikari- ya supiste que vienen nuevos estudiantes de intercambio-dijo emocionadamente tratando de subirle sus ánimos.

-ehh.,alumnos nuevos? –hizo una pausa-¿cómo sabes que viene alumnos nuevos de intercambio?

-Deivis me contó que llegarían nuevos alumnos de intercambio –n.n

-¿Y sabes de donde son?-.dijo mientras su mirada se ponía triste al pensar en Yamato

-No ,ni idea –la observa y se da cuenta que su amiga estaba mal , su reacción fue darle un abrazo de consuelo- anímate ya Sora

Lo que necesitaba y estaba buscando ,un abrazo cálido de una buena amiga que la apoyara..

-gracias...-dijo mientras una lagrima recorría sus mejillas blancas

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estaba revisando unos papeles, estas jovencitas nuevas que llegaron del extranjero tardarían en adaptarse algo, ya les había entregado sus uniformes nuevos.. ¿quien iría saber que asesoraría a una Italiana, una Francesa y una Mexicana?..las cosas del destino ; subió las escaleras y se hallo en las recamaras de las muchachas..primer turno ella ,segundo Reika...mientras pensaba se hallo a dos cuerpos con uniforme masculino ..espiando..atrapados..se para junto ellos sin ser detecta..

-¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí?

- hmnn..ohh Profesora Mitsuo!-dijeron con sorpresa en unísono-estábamos..

-Buscando..a..este.. a

-¿a quien joven Monotomiya?

-a..mi Hermana es Obvio no cree- dijo mientras el otro joven de masa mayor que el decía otra cosa.

-A mi Perro..

-Valla ,Valla..que tenemos aquí.. señor Jumpei me dice que usted busca su perro y usted joven Deivis me dice que busca su hermana..y por mas raro que sea la situación su hermana y su perro no están en esa habitación ..

Los jóvenes la observaron , en sus mentas ya se estaban maldiciendo ..

-¿tiene algo que decir joven Deivis?

-Si ,quiero un abogado!

-Denegado

-x.x

-y usted Joven Jumpei?- se dirige a un pelirrojo

-Hablare con el director

-Denegado!..bien ya discutimos-los observa firmemente- no han empezado las clases y ya están en problemas- saca de sus papeles unas hojas y se los firman- los veré mañana sábado en mi oficina ,hablare con su nuevo asesor cuanto antes lo sepa..ya se pueden retirar

Los jóvenes dieron media vuelta y salieron del corredizo, pudo escuchar unos rumores dentro de la habitación que espiaban , checo el numero de habitación..el 102..busco en su lista..y vio los integrantes de esa habitación: Sora Takenouchi, Kaho Keishiro,Hikari Yagami...

¡Bingo!

Ya entendía porque estaban ahí no necesitaba continuar leyendo esa era su razón, esos jóvenes estaban detrás de la menor Yagami..que persona no sabia que ese par anda por ella ,desde siempre..

Se sentó..y observo su reloj..9:30 pm ..saco su Laptop y empezó a organizar las habitaciones..alumnas en esta habitación..y en la otra..checa sus listas y ve a **Izumi ""** ,busca su expediente la niña de intercambio de Italia y la encuentra normal.

Hojea Papeles...abre ventanas de su computadora...hojas.. listas

Sortea las habitaciones, Guadalupe ..la niña extranjera de México conocida como "Chichos",se toco la frente ,se sentía mal , le dolía la cabeza demasiado...esto era una jaqueca.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡No!-grito con desesperación en medio del pasillo

-Rika ,no va ser tan malo solo vamos a dormir juntas.-decía mientras metía la llave de la habitación

-No mamá ,por favor ,no pienso dormirme contigo ,mira hay tres cuartos y hay una cama para cada uno por favor!-la ve, pone su dedo en su cabeza -Razona.!sii?

-Rika no seas tan enojona –hizo una pausa- ¿qué pensara tu nueva amiguita de ti?-mientras apuntaba a la joven rubia.

-"Que tengo una madre infantil"-murmuro para si misma, mientras veía a Alice que estaba junto a ella que observaba con una sonrisa fría ante aquella situación -No me importa que piense de mi

-OoO Rika-Chan o.Ó Yo así no te crié de esa forma señorita!-dijo mientras entraban al lobing del cuarto

-sabes..mira dejémoslo así ..- dijo mientras entraba en una de las habitaciones- YO aquí! SOLA! Es decir SIN TI! PUNTO- FINAL!-cerro la habitación con un portazo dejando la discusión a su favor

¡POW!

Alice cerro los ojos al sentir el portazo , observo el cuarto donde se había metido, luego observo a la joven modelo que miraba preocupada aquella puerta, su mirada violeta no tenia expresión .

Alice sonrió para si misma , esa situación se le hacia muy familiar...algo parecido en ella..

-Señora Nonaka, no se preocupe-dijo con vos fría- me voy a dormir en esta recamara ..buenas noches

Tras esto se metió en su cuarto ..dejando a la madre modelo solo en el lobing, Rumiko mira la otra puerta cerrarse enfrente de ella ..ahora se encontraba ahí sola ... saco de su bolso un cigarro y lo puso en su boca.

-Estas jovencitas...no se comparan conmigo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Salieron corriendo del pasillo , bajaron unas escaleras ,dieron unas vueltas por aquí y por halla...de repente el joven moreno se detiene, ve si no hay nadie..

-¿Lo gravaste Jumpei? -pregunta muy bajo

-claro..-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante, mostrando la video casetera -tengo la conversación de Hikari y de Sora en este video!

-jijiji! Bien! Ahora si podremos verlo!n.n

-Lo único malo es que la maestra Mitsuo nos atrapo u.u..

-sii, no me lo recuerdes-dijo Deivis mientras se rascaba la cabeza-no se como le haré mañana tengo la prueba de fútbol...e inicio de comentarista.

-Bueno olvidémoslo..entremos triunfantes al cuarto!como verdaderos reyes..!

-SI!POR PRIMERA VES LE VOY A DEMOSTRAR A KEN K SI PUDE ESPIAR A LAS MUJERES! SI! –levanto su mano izquierda hacia arriba

-Ohhh! si! Kouji tendrá que hacer mi tarea..

-Y Lo mejor de todo.. EL RUBIO VERA QUE HIKARI ME APRECIA!-decía mientras brincaba de alegría

-ENTREMOS-Dijeron en unísono

Sacaron la llave de su cuarto ,esperando que estuvieran Ken ,Kouji y Takeru..su sorpresa fue al ver a Ken hablando con Ryo en el comedor; a Takato , Hirokazu y Taichi jugando X-box y por ultimo un Kouji leyendo su libro favorito " como matar a todos ,sin que nadie se de cuenta"

-¡Hola Chicos¿cómo les fue?-pregunto Ryo desde su lugar ,que aparentemente fue el único que dejo la conversación para voltear a verlo junto con Ken-tuvieron suerte?

-Algo parecido-contesto Deivis enseñando el video con una pose muy sexy

-n.nU

-eh.. Deivis..-empezó Jumpei que se encontraba detrás de el ,mientras golpeaba delicadamente su espalda con su dedo índice-Deivis..-se acerca a su oído y le susurra- no esta Takeru...

-¿QUÉ?

-te lo e querido decir...pero estabas en esa pose..y no me pelabas..

-ahh que vida la mía...- dijo mientras se maldecía-bueno...Jumpei..has lo que sigue..ahh si Taichi..-lo voltea ver..pero se dio cuenta que aun seguía concentrados en la tele

-hmmn

-Este video sale Sora..

-Que? –se levanta enojado olvidando en juego, pero volvió a posar su vista en el- no Takato a si no!

-y tu hermana-continuo Deivis

-Que bueno..-volviendo al juego- Takato utiliza tu espada..siii ..matalo..ahí! LA BOMBA ! Nooo!

Jumpei enojado, se acerca a ellos apaga el X-box y se sienta en medio de Takato y Hirokazu.

-¿Qué te pasa hombre¿que tienes? Hiba ganando –empezó a decir Hirokazu- sabes que e esperado ganarle a Takato todo este tiempo y por primera ves lo estaba logrando

-Lo siento Hirokazu..TT.TT..pero..esto te va a gustar..-dijo Jumpei

Deivis pone su video en la casetera y se empiezan a ver imagen de mujeres del instituto..

-Ohh dios mío! –empieza Ryo..mientras se acercaba a ver la grabación-esa es Mimi..esta en el baño..

-Shhh!-dijo Taichi-esta hablando...con tu vieja Ryo

-Ejem...

-y tu hermana Deivis n.nU

Todos hicieron silencio..

_-No puedo creerlo Jun..Yamato no me hizo caso.. y menos en esta situación ..todos se burlaban de mi..puedes creerlo?_

_-yo se amiga ..yo se..-decía mientras la abrazaba._

_-Pero esa pelirroja me va conocer..-decía mientras las lagrimas brotaban- ¿quién se cree? O sea.. ni siquiera es popular.._

_-Mimi tranquila...tu maquillaje..recuérdalo..y sobre esa inútil es una mari-macha créeme nadie la va a querer_

_-Gracias Jun..- decía mientras las volvía abrazar-eres una buena amiga ..sabes te envidio..por tu relación con Ryo..ya sabes el es guapo..esta contigo ..es atento..es fiel.._

_-Lo se..-decía mientras se veía al espejo- mejor nos vamos.._

-hombre..quien grabo esto.?-pregunto Taichi.

-Su servidores..-dijo Jumpei.. -chequen esto grabamos a las nuevas..

Kouji quito su mirada del libro y se dispuso a ver la Tv..

_-esta será su habitación por el momento-se oye la vos de una mujer_

-es la Profesora Mitsuo -comento Hirokazu .en un suspiro

_-Gracias.er usted es muy amable..yXabe como Agudarnos..graxia-contesta una mujer de cabello castaño_

_-no hay problema señorita Catherine, va a ser un gran problema aprender este nuevo idioma.-le comenta, mientras observa a una joven Rubia entrar junto a una joven menor que ella tomando su mano, entrando a esta habitación_

_-Wo se Dixculped pojfagod..voy a aprenderr extex idioma; aun que yaz se dio cuenta de mi pronunciación francexax.-le contesta_

_-¿Qué opina de este cuarto compartido señorita Izumi?-pregunta a la joven rubia que se encontraba atrás de ella_

_La ve y le regala una sonrisa- Es muy lindo no se preocupe ,voy a estar muy cómoda aquí-y ella posa su mirada en la joven menor de Mexicana_

–_y usted señorita...Gua..gua..ga..-tartamudeo, esos nombres mexicanos eran difíciles de pronunciar_

_-Guadalupe-le ayuda la joven rubia que seguía tomándole la mano a la joven Mexicana-en japonés es.._

_-Chichos..en japonés es Chichos. mucho gusto-torpemente da la mano , Mitsuo se da cuenta que la niña es extraña y la observa- ahh..mm.. soy ciega..lamento no le había dicho._

_-No ,yo ya me había dado cuenta ..señorita Chichos-esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro mientras la veía- Como sea mañana le darán las habitaciones y las clases que van a tener..por el momento saben que yo seré su asesora..buenas noches jovencitas._

-tenemos alumnas nuevas...y están rebuenas.- Empezó a decir Taichi..-Es una italiana ,una Francesa y una Mexicana..

-La Mexicana esta ciega..-dijo Hirokazu..-pobre..no sabe de lo que se pierde teniéndome presente..es linda la chiquilla.-esto ultimo se sonrojo n/n

-a mi me gusto la italiana-dice Jumpei mientras sus ojos seguían en la televisión –era linda...

-shhhh..hay mas..

_-Viendo tele u.u pero no hay cable –dijo tristemente _

_-Será porque no ponen cable hasta el Lunes- hizo una pausa..-fue un comentario_

_  
- Hay Hikari-le dijo mientras tomaba una almohada y la abrazaba y se iba a un lado –no se que me pasa!_

_-¿qué sucede?-pregunta preocupada por el comportamiento de Sora -¿qué tienes? Cuéntame.._

_-Sucede-empieza- creo que estoy confundida..-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle a su mejor amiga..suspiro_

_-bueno..olvidemos eso- empezó Hikari- ya supiste que vienen nuevos estudiantes de intercambio-dijo emocionadamente tratando de subirle sus ánimos._

_-ehh.,alumnos nuevos? –hizo una pausa-¿cómo sabes que viene alumnos nuevos de intercambio?_

_-Deivis me contó que llegarían nuevos alumnos de intercambio –n.n_

-Vieron..hikari se acuerda de mi...

-Shhh- por parte de Ken- cállate Deivis –dijo mientras seguía observando la pantalla

_-¿Y sabes de donde son?-.dijo mientras su mirada se ponía triste_

_-No ,ni idea –la observa y se da cuenta que su amiga estaba mal , su reacción fue darle un abrazo de consuelo- anímate ya Sora_

_Lo que necesitaba y estaba buscando ,un abrazo cálido de una buena amiga que la apoyara.._

_-gracias...-dijo mientras una lagrima recorría sus mejillas blancas_

-Sora...esta llorando.. no...que e hecho..-empieza a decir un desconcertado Taichi-

-Tranquilo hombre-empezó a decir Ryo- no creo que sea por ti..además ella es muy sincera ,ella te dirá si el problema eres tu.

-Si ,relájate-comento Takato, que observaba la tv- y bien ya se acabo? Porque quiero seguir jugando ¬¬

-Sii u.u!

-Bien!Te juro que esta ves te ganare Takato!-grito Hirokazu

-Ni en tu mas mojados sueños Hirokazu!- le respondió Takato con una sonrisa

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la mañana siguiente...

Sus ojos le pesaban mucho, como odiaba que el primer rayo de luz siempre se posara en sus ojos, para colmo los tenia de color; se volteo a su lado izquierdo...esto era inaudito ya no tenia sueño.. bien no pudo hacer algo mas..se levanto y busco sus pantuflas..como le dolía la cabeza y luego recordó la pequeña pelea que había tenido con su madre.

Respiro profundo , y se levanto por fin de su cama se dirigió a su closet y saco su uniforme nuevo , se lo puso( toda desfajada ) y se acerco a su tocador ..se peino con su típico peinado de coleta..

Salió de su recamara y se encontró a su madre ya lista con su cabello suelto.

-Buenos días Rika-chan- susurro mientras veía a la pelirroja -¿Cómo dormiste?

-Con los ojos cerrados..-respondió mientras se acercaba al refrigerador y lo abría.

-Rika..¿sigues enojada por lo de ayer?-pregunto Rumiko mientras la veía –No hay nada en refrigerador, si buscas comida..te van a dar el desayuno a horita a las 9:30.

Cerro de portazo el refrigerador causando que su madre la viera, como odiaba esta escuela ,que mas podría pasar. Miro su reloj de mano las 9:10..como detestaba su vida. Se sentó en el sofá del living , esperando que Alice saliera de su recamara..por su culpa llegaría tarde al desayuno.

-Si esperas a tu amiguita ya se fue se fue hace mas de 1 hora.

-No la jodas!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El moreno se encamino hacia el comedor se detuvo por un tiempo... giro a su izquierda tratando de llegar temprano ;entro a la cabina donde ya se encontraba un entusiasmado Deivis ,leyendo su diálogos y discutiendo con Jumpei.

-Chicos..en 10 minutos salimos al aire por sonido, ya sabes las noticias verdad Deivis?-pregunto apresuradamente ,como era posible que se le olvidara esta gran responsabilidad

-Vaya hasta que te dignaste a presentarte-le dijo un sorprendido Deivis-ya te creía muerto

-Tuve problemas, lo importante es que estoy aquí o no?

Si-contesto Jumpei sin ganas , mientras veía a Takuya

-Bien ,entonces porque discuten.-refiriéndose a Deivis y a Jumpei- es muy raro verlos enojados a ustedes dos ,son muy buenos amigos

-Resulta que hubo un problema en planeación..y cambiaron algunos diálogos y los del periódico no quieren que demos algunas noticias ,ya que perderían gente ¬¬-le informo Deivis a Takuya

-o.oU

-ESCUCHA TAKUYA!-grito enojado - No sabes lo que sufrimos y sudamos nosotros los del periódico al igual que Hikari ella se esforzó mas..

-Bien y de que trata la noticia que no quieren que demos?-pregunto Takuya viendo su reloj de minutos- quedan 5 minutos..no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-La del partido de los del IMR vs Shinjuku.. la de el nuevo Cheff y la de la nueva biblioteca.

-Me parece...O.Ó -empezó a decir Deivis ,pero una mano se interpuso en la comunicación tapándole la boca

-Perfecto..-le termino de decir Takuya..-Deivis no dará esa noticia así que no te preocupes.

Para concluir estrecharon manos cerrando el trato , Jumpei dio media vuelta y salió de la cabina dejando a los dos morenos solos. Deivis salió de la prisión de Takuya .

-¿Que te sucede!o.ó ¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste?..

-Si ,pero lo hecho, echo esta..-ve su reloj- 1 minuto para salir al aire...APÚRATE

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Estúpida escuela" _pensó mientras caminaba por los pasillos con su nuevo uniforme O !

"_Esto me pasa por levantarme tarde , T-T ahora ni siquiera puedo estar con alguien conocida MALDITA McCkoy"_

"_-¿por qué TODO MUNDO TIENE BIEN PORTADO EL UNIFORME?"-pensó_-Ashh! Bola de aburridos!-esto ultimo se lo dijo a ella misma

**-¡BUENOS DÍAS¡Aquí reportándose Deivis Monotomiya! Es un día hermoso en el Instituto Mundo Real, Temperatura ambiente 27°C...muy agradable!..Inicio de Clases...y con esta Rola se despertaran mas!**

-Ese chaval tiene voz de pito u.u

Caminaba por los pasillos , mientras recordaba donde estaba la cafetería y pensaba a la ves como era posible que siguiera en esta escuela de "Popis guys"; pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ,ya que su cuerpo fue ligeramente sacudido al tropezar con otro cuerpo de masas mayores.

-¡Ten mas Cuidado idiota!-le dijo en acto de reacción sin antes verlo-¿Estas ciego o que? Porque ni siquiera ves por donde vas-gruño viendo al joven moreno recogiendo sus cosas del suelo.

-Perdón..-contesto , luego levanto su mirada azul y se poso sobre sus ojos lila- Yo no era el único distraído , tambien deberías ver por donde vas _linda_...la próxima ves ten mas cuidado-esto lo dijo tomando su mentón entre sus manos

La gente no parecía notarlos, Rika solo lo miraba con ojos furiosos; e aquí el clásico galán.. lo vio mejor y reconoció que era Akiyama.

–YO si fuera tu..tendría mas cuidado con quien tropiezas, Nonaka ,nunca se sabe que puede suceder el futuro...-le dijo de forma misteriosa , mientras le guiñaba el ojo y le quitaba sus manos de su rostro..provocando en Rika una mirada asesina y un pequeño sonrojo.

El muchacho la vio satisfecho y se empezó a acercar al oído de Rika.

-si no te tendré que enseñar yo mismo...

Rika tuvo un sonrojo mas notorio al sentir la respiración y aliento de el sobre su cuello rozando cada pedazo de piel., Ryo se alejo del oído de Rika..y se retiro dejándola furiosa y sonrojada.

-idiota..-murmuro para si misma , volvió a emprender su camino hacia la cafetería

**-Después de esta rola de Toushiro Masuda "Naratu Main Theme"..vienen las noticias de Instituto..tenemos las mejores noticias del día en nuestra escuela y afuera.. Se darán cuenta que la seré su Comentarista! Woow! Bien...este año tendremos mejores actividades y nosotros les informaremos; bien antes de empezar son las 9:30..desayuno servido!**

Rika por fin había encontrado la cafetería , al entrar todos se callaron y la voltearon a ver, Rika no les hizo caso y se acerco a la línea para servir su desayuno, todos se voltearon y siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo antes.

Suspiro..no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, como odia eso.. no sabia como su madre podía hacer eso.

-Rika..-escucho que la nombraron , volteo hacia atrás y se encontró con una Alice aportando su uniforme bien y una castaña a su lado con el uniforme igual!

-McCkoy..buenos días-dijo sin ganas

-buenos días..- le contesto mientras se forma atrás de ella-te presento a Juri Katou..

-Mucho gusto-la castaña la saludo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ponía una mano enfrente esperando estrecharla con la de ella.

-hmmn- estrecho la mano sintiéndose obligada y luego dijo- soy Rika Nonaka primero de preparatoria

-Juri Katou..igual..

-¿Por qué te fuiste temprano? ni avisaste que ibas a salir temprano-pregunto Rika a Alice ,que tomaba su bandeja de comida

-Perdí el sueño...-empezó a explicar- y decidí conocer el lugar..entonces me encontré con Katou..y me empezó a explicar como va ser hoy nuestro día..- termino de decir ,mientras se acercaba a tomar su bandeja seguida por Juri

-o.ó

-Si, a lo mejor no sabes pero hoy es cuando nos asignan nuestros salones y nuestros asesores de cuartos..- dijo Juri ,mientras tomaba un poco de arroz.

-También que hoy inician las pruebas para entrar a algún club..al igual que los cambios de habitaciones..-le continuo informando a Rika

-Esta escuela es demasiado rara...

-Rara y monótona..esta escuela es demasiado aburrida-comenta Juri-pero este año será diferente..este año entraron muchos alumnos nuevos y escuche que el directos Gennai pondrá mas actividades..

Pagaron lo de su comida y se sentaron en una mesa pegada a la pared..todos comían tranquilamente , mientras conversaban sobre las instalaciones de la escuela.

**-Son las 9:40..muchachos faltan 20 minutos para que el desayuno acabe..empezaré con las noticias de ayer.**

-A es ese viejo con vos de Pito.. –comento Rika sin pensarlo

-Su nombre es Deivis es de nuestra edad..es hermano de Jun Monotomiya

**-Quien puede olvidar el DELICIOSO POSTRE A LA MIMI , no se ofendan pero Mimi te veías exquisita..**

En ese precisos momento Mimi Matsuki entraba a la cafetería seguida por sus amigas, al oír esto..rápidamente busco la cabellera roja de todo el lugar.

-Diablos! Aun se acuerdan-dijo mientras toda la sala se partía de la risa y apuntaban a Mimi con sus dedos.

Aparentemente a Mimi no le importo que todos la apuntaran ni mucho menos de que se rieran de ella; entonces se dirigió hacia Rika seguida por una de sus amigas esta tenia cabellera larga, se paro enfrente de ella, puso su mano izquierda en la mesa.

Rika no le presto atención ,hasta que llego y se paro enfrente de ella; fue cuando la vio, directamente hacia sus ojos cafés.

-Sucede algo?-pregunto Rika que le dio una mirada asesina.

Toda la atención estaba puesta en ellas, toda la cafetería las miraba, hasta el comentarista con voz de pito se había callado; mientras que unos ya empezaban a murmurarle al de enseguida.

-Mmm ,déjame pensarlo-dijo juguetonamente Mimi ,mientras se ponía su dedo índice en su boca haciendo parecer interesante.

-Pues no te esfuerces mucho ,porque te puedes trabar-comento Rika con sarcasmo

-si hay un problema..-empezó Mimi- Ese problema eres tu..creo que esta ves te la pasare por ser nueva..

-aja..y ..?-Pregunto Rika divertida, mientras veía a la castaña actuar como niña

-Debes saber ciertas reglas..sabes.. –Mimi se alejo y empezó a observarla

-¿y cuales son "_querida"_¡-esto ultimo lo resalto haciendo escucharse como madre

-Te las voy a resumir..-empezó-de la 1 a la 40 se refieren a mi...nn

-¿Y cuantas son?-esta ves pregunto Alice-Cuarenta.

Este comentario hizo partir de la risa a Juri y la amiga de Mimi..que luego le siguió toda la cafetería, Alice se rió un poco..pero después volvió a su seriedad y observo a Mimi que tenia en su rostro una sonrisa picarona.

-SI, veo que si piensan..!-hizo una pausa ,para aplaudirles..

-Entonces resumiendo todo..quiere decir que tu eres la Cac-..perdón el centro de atención..-este comentario hizo romper de la risa a Juri

-Si, así es Nonaka..SOY EL CENTRO DE ATENCIÓN! Y es lo que debes saber... –se dio media vuelta junto con su amiga-ahh por cierto! No te metas conmigo...

Rika no le hizo caso..simplemente siguió comiendo se su desayuno, cuando e alejo de la vista de ella todo mundo había vuelto a lo suyo

**-No hay que olvidar de que hay nuevos alumnos aquí..Si en Esta escuela!Que suerte CHICOS!Hay viejas!La carta esta abierta.. a LA MEXICANA, ITALIANA, FRANCESA, JAPONESA O NORTEAMERICANA!...elijan.. **

**-**estúpido comentarista cuando lo conozca le voy a partir su orgullo!-uOú

-Tranquilízate Rika-chan...

-Rika –Chan?O.ó!

-nnU

-No le gusta que le digan así- le informo Alice a Juri

**-Para desgracia de nosotros HOMBRES, entran nuevos alumnos.. un par de Norteamericanos..Chicas no se decepcionen si los Chavales están feos..yo aun sigo disponible.!**

-Aun sigue teniendo mucha AUTOESTIMA ALTA DEIVIS!-dijo Juri

-u.u pobre iluso- Comento Alice

**-Ahora si.. lo que tanto deseaban saber de este nuevo año..las actividades! Como recordatorio recuerden que cada final del mes tienen "la lista" así que si desean estar..hagan algo que los ponga en ella.**

-¿Qué es la lista?-pregunto Alice.

-Es una lista de los mas populares..hay una de hombres y una de mujeres cada una de ellas tiene cupo de 10 personas

**-Bien, aquí va...Tambores por favor..**

**-Primero tendremos el Baile de bienvenida que será este Viernes, Chicas y Chicos vallan buscando pareja...como Dj..Su SERVIDOR!**

-En esta escuela son muy raros ..en las escuelas que e estado nunca tuve un baile de bienvenida..

-para mi también es nuevo Rika-le contesto Juri.

**-Luego tendremos el baile de Halloween en Octubre; después de esto tendremos el Viaje a las Montañas en invierno...Si por fin nos sacaran...Después tendremos El BAILE de VACACIONES NAVIDEÑAS..donde coronarán a la pareja mas linda de toda la escuela...ya tienen idea quien ganara?**

-Ese siempre lo a ganado Mimi con Yamato..-Les informo algo aburrida Juri a Alice y Rika

-¿Quiénes?..-pregunto Alice a Juri

-Mimi y Yamato son novios desde hace 3 años..y siempre se han llevado ese premio..y mas-termino de decir mientras las observaba

-Pobre tonto..a de ser insoportable tener de novia a una Barbie chiflada..-les dijo Rika con una sonrisa triunfadora dibujada en su rostro

-Jajá jajá!

**-Continuaremos con un Baile de primavera..que va ser llegando de las vacaciones , QUE BUENA ONDA!..en este baile se coronara al rey y reina de la escuela..¿Alguien ya adivina quien será?**

-Ese siempre lo gana Mimi con Yamato o Ryo..

-Con razón se cree princesa esa niña-O.o le susurra Alice a Rika

-Creo ..que es de nacimiento..-le dijo mientras veía a Mimi sentada ,toda ilusionada sobre los reinados-Espero que no sea contagioso

-no, no es contagioso-le responde Juri a Rika

-a no? Mejor para mi..-menciono Rika

-¿y tu como sabes?-pregunto Alice

-Porque lo tarado no se crea ni se destruye, se nace con ello..

**-Luego tendremos un viaje a Tokio.. tendremos unas pequeñas vacaciones toda la escuela..mas adelante tendremos el baile de San Valentín donde coronaremos a la pareja "rompe corazones"**

-Esa..

-Deja adivinar Katou..-interrumpió Rika ,mientras imitaba la voz de Juri- Esa siempre la gana Mimi..

-Bruja!¬u¬

**-Ya casi finalizando el año escolar tendremos unas vacaciones a Hawai..y para finalizar con broche de oro...el Baile de Fin de año donde coronaran al Rey y Reina del Baile..Este año tendremos muchas actividades..y anunciando tendremos la primera fiesta Mañana a las 6 PM en la sala de juegos.. la fiesta será de nada mas ni nada menos que Iory..**

**-¿**Quien es ese niño?

-Es el hijo del presidente siempre hace fiestas cada inicio de año..el chaval le gusta mucho la apuesta y siempre hace una fiesta de apuesta..tipo las vegas..-le contesto Jrui a Alice

-niño rico..igual a niño egoísta..-dice Rika

-Jajajajaja!

-Bueno..vamos nos de aquí..

**-Desayuno terminado! Inician el pre-día de clases! Las listas de alumnos de 1 semestre de encuentran pegadas en la cafetería...los del 3 semestre se encuentran en pegadas en las oficinas de sus anteriores asesores...y los del 5 semestre se encuentran pegados en las puertas de sus antiguos salones. NOS VEMOS DESPUÉS!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Qué tal salió?

-Nada mal ,para ser el primer día recuerda 10 minutos antes de cada descanso-le informo Takuya a su compañero de trabajo

-Si ,si! Nada mas tengo la cara de estúpido ,relájate!-

-En serio Deivis..y yo que juraba que eras retrasado mental!-le dijo entre risas el moreno

-Ja-Ja-JA! Deja de ser sarcástico... vamos a checar las lista a cafetería..

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Supuestamente se encuentran aquí pegados –empezó a decir Alice..

-Están pegadas allá-dice Juri apuntando con su dedo índice la pared del fondo.

Las chicas se dirigieron a donde estaba la bola de abaratados de alumnos de primer semestre.

-Estoy..en el salón 411..empezó a decir Rika..-igual tu McCKoy..

-Yo estoy..en el 411..-dijo Juri-aparentemente somos compañeras..

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Notas de Autora!

Hola! Si ,si estoy viva ¬¬ ..NO ME MIREN ASÍ O.O..créanme ..la culpa es de esos maestros! Que abusan de mi y ME PONEN MUCHA TAREA! XDDD bueno ..si estoy loka.. como sea.. pues como hubo puente aka por México xDDD me dije.. dejalo acabo.. lo k sucede es k tenia 8 hojas.. y me ACABO DE AVENTAR 7HOJAS EN UN DÍA! Y todo por ustedes.. o.ó! Asi k no se enojes xDDD

o.O? alguien lo esta leyendo xDDDDD (o.oUUUU)..bueno ademas.,.tuve mucho problemas con tomoyo.. mi maquina..porque baje el Ares y tiene un virus.. u.u y por MI GRAN CODO y por MI GRAN TEMOR HACIA MI PADRE:...

(ven a Elda esconderse tras su silla)..u.u miedo a k me acstigue..de por si.. se queja de no haog nada.. buenoo me despidoo.

Gracias a los que leen este fic.. a si.. y dejen Reviews.. y obio y un gran favor no me presionen muchoo xDDD

Chaoito..Saludos a Todos!


	4. Fiesta de Iory

Intelecto Rebelde 

Capi #4 

Por: Kisa Tsutaka

Inicio escribiendo 23 de octubre-27 de diciembre 

**SUMMARY: **

**Si estuvieras en esta escuela, estarías loc? ..su posición es en el segundo round.. pero quien jugara.. Fiesta ..Iory..un beso..en los labios ..y por supuesto que lo hará!**

"_Pensamientos :"_

Disfruten esto,(si es que le gusta ¬¬) dejen review..

_Aviso: No continuo publicando capítulos ,si no dejan por lo menos 40reviews _

_Acepto criticas buenas, malas, amenazas ,felicitaciones ,desprecios ,cheques, dinero , cartas de amor, Tomatazos ,una invitación a cenar , lo que sea pero lo que importa es que el publico le guste este fic( MENOS CARTAS BOMBAS T-T). _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-Supuestamente se encuentran aquí pegados –empezó a decir Alice..

-Están pegadas allá-dice Juri apuntando con su dedo índice la pared del fondo.

Las chicas se dirigieron a donde estaba la bola de abaratados de alumnos de primer semestre.

-Estoy..en el salón 411..empezó a decir Rika..-igual tu McCKoy..

-Yo estoy..en el 411..-dijo Juri-aparentemente somos compañeras..

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Izumi Orimoto estaba caminado por los corredores, según había escuchado en las noticias las listas deberían estar pegadas en el comedor para los de primer semestre , esperaba que le fuera bien .

Se puso triste al pensar en que su amiga Chichos no estaría con ella y mas triste al pensar que le pasaría en su primer día de clases..bueno ni primer día de clases sólo era para que te explicaran como iba hacer el estilo de trabajo, simplemente en pensar como la tratarían se le ponía la piel de gallina.

Bajo las escaleras mientras las miradas de aquellos jóvenes estaban en ella. Tan metida estaba en sus cosas que tropezó un poco en las escaleras, tambaleándose y cayendo por ellas, pero para su suerte ,pudo sentir la mano de alguien sobre su hombro sosteniéndola y la otra en su cintura.

Izumi con los ojos aun cerrados esperando al que golpe llegara se sonrojo y al levantar la mirada para ver a su salvador...

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto

-..si..si.. gracias..-respondió tartamudeando

-No hay de que- le dijo muy felizmente aquel muchacho de cabellos oscuros-ten mas cuidado..-le aconsejo mientras la veía directamente a sus ojos azules

Este se separo de ella delicadamente , provocando en ella un sonrojo muy notorio .

-Disculpa..¿cómo te llamas?-le pregunto el muy sonriente...

-Izumi.. Izumi Orimoto..-contesto

-Izumi..que lindo nomb..-el muchacho no termino de decir su enunciado ,ya que le empezó a doler la cabeza tanto que sus manos ya estaban sobre sus cabellos oscuros.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto muy preocupada Izumi al verlo..

El le sonrió ,aun con sus manos en su cabello melenudo. Después de unos segundos los quito y le dedico una sonrisa mas linda.

-¿Te puedo a aconsejar algo?-le pregunto , Izumi se sorprendió de cómo un momento a otro se sentía mejor pero aun así movió su cabeza en señal de aceptación y el continuo-¿vas a audicionar en el club de football femenino verdad?

-hmmn..si..¿Cómo sa...-pero Izumi fue interrumpida por el joven

-No vayas a pelear con Miyako en el partido ya sabes como son los árbitros ..junta te con la pelirroja ella te ayudara en el juego..

-¿De que diablos me hablas?-pregunto un poco harta Izumi

-tu solo hazme caso...-dijo este mientras se iba alejando-me tengo que ir me agrado conocerte Orimoto

-Espera..-grito Izumi sin moverse de su lugar ,mientras que el seguía corriendo sin voltear a verla- ¿CUÁL ES TU NOMBRE?...- Izumi exclamó ,pero sin respuesta alguna.

-Mi nombre es Kouchi Kimura!-grito desde lo lejos.

Izumi sonrió para si misma, sin querer ya había a conocido a alguien ,pero aun quedaba en duda algo..

-¿Cómo fregados supo que entraría al equipo de Football?-pregunto esto para si misma en vos alta.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Los alumnos se empujaban entre si para poder ver las listas, unos gritaban que los buscaran y otros solo peleaban por ver esos datos.

-hola Juri!-saludo un joven de cabellos castaños que se acercaba hacia la nombrada muy alegremente

-hola Takato!¿cuánto tiempo?-le respondió de igual manera, solo que ella con un ligero tinte rojizo en sus mejillas

-Desde vacaciones ..

-Es mucho tiempo ¿no?

-Si demasiado..-admitió Juri- Takato déjame te presento a Alice McCKoy y a Rika Nonaka..

-Mucho gusto –contesto el viendo a la rubia y a la pelirroja que estaban junto a Juri- Soy Takato Matsuki..

-Matsuki..Matsuki- empezó a nombrar el apellido

-¿Porque me suena muy familiar Matsuki?-pregunto Rika

-Takato es medio hermano de Mimi.. Matsuki Mimi ..

-Si n/n-dijo medio apenado-la mayoría me conoce por ella

-¿¿Eres medio hermano de Polly pocket?

-Si..así es...U-le contesto Takato a Alice

-Polly pocket xDDDDD

-Calma Juri... solo fue un pequeño comentario ¬.¬ Relájate...

-Esa niña chiflada es tu hermana o.o?-lo empezó interrogar Alice

-La descerebrada , de cabello castaño ¿?u-le continuo el juego Rika

-La que se cree la niña mas linda del lugar.?

-Si.. esa.. mera nnUU- dijo Takato algo nervioso- se nota que les agrada mucho

-uyyy si mucho!- le contesto Rika mientras cruzaba sus brazos y miraba de reojo a algunos estudiantes- La Adoramos!

-mm.. Takato en que salón te toco?-pregunta Juri cambiando de tema

-En el 413 jejeje!y tu Juri?

-En el 411..primer año que no estamos juntos..¿no crees?

-Que pena- comento el algo tristemente- me hubiera agradado estar contigo este semestre.. espero que el segundo semestre estemos juntos.

Los cuatro ,empiezan a platicar y entre risas se conocen , Alice simplemente a veces se quedaba callada.

-¿entonces nos asesorara Reika?-pregunto Alice.

-Si , es lo mas obvio ¿no?-le contesta Rika mientras se veía las uñas- además, ya sabíamos que nos tocaría con ella.

-¿En serio?- dudo Takato ,mirando a Juri con una sonrisa- lo mas probable es que a ti tambien Juri.

Esta se sonrojo al sentir que Takato le daba un ligero codazo y no fue la única que se sonrojo si no que tambien se sonrojo el mismo y mas cuando sintieron sus manos rozar mutuamente.

Takato se sentía soñado ,pero a la ves algo nervioso.

-Estas nervioso- dijo Alice de forma misteriosa-tus ondas eléctricas son algo suaves.

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?-pregunto dudosa Rika

-No te había contado pero ,suelo tener ciertas ondas eléctricas provenientes de las gentes, ya sabes a veces sueños extraños , visiones..son algo incomprensibles pero para mi tiene mucha explicación...

Rika escuchaba Alice muy entretenidamente , pero en cambio Juri y Takato ya estaban muertos del miedo ante su comentario.

Sin previo aviso Alice sintió que alguien le ponía sobre su cabeza un maletín suavemente , esta al sentirlo se volteo y se encuentra con una mirada de ojos grises nunca antes vistos.

-A si que una "médium" esta entre nosotros..-dijo un sonriente muchacho ,él que estaba a lado de Alice la miraba de una forma muy juguetona, Alice simplemente se quedo quieta y se perdió en esos ojos.

-¡hola Henry! –lo saludo Juri- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

-Bien , como siempre, soportando a Suchion , de ahí en adelante nada anormal!-les contesto .

Este se acerco a Takato y sin previo aviso con su puño empezó a darle vueltas sobre su cabello, parecía una forma de atacarlo muy divertida.

-¡¡Takato!-grito Henry mientras continuaba con lo suyo

-a..a...a Ya Baja leeee!... ya Tu ganaste! ¡¡Ya tu GANASTE!- grito con desesperación Takato

Los presentes se empezaron a reír ante aquella pequeña acción, a excepción de Alice que estaba silenciosa viendo aquel joven de ojos azules.

-Chicas..les presento a Henry Wong- les informo Takato- el es de primer semestre al igual que nosotros.

-Mucho gusto- les sonrió el presentado

-Ella es Rika Nonaka-Dijo Juri señalando a la pelirroja- y ella es Alice McCKoy

-Es un placer en conocerlas..-las saludo , por parte de Rika recibió un levantamiento de cejas y por parte de Alice un ligero sonrojo, que solo ella pudo percibir.

-¿En que salón estas Henry?-pregunto Takato acomodándose sus cabellos castaños

-En el 411-contesto mientras buscaba en su maletín algo

-¡Genial! Vas a estar con nostras- dijo Juri mientras estallaba de alegría

-¿y tu Takato?-cuestiono Henry que sacaba unos papeles de su mochila-¿en que salón te toco?

-En el 413.. ni modo , otro menos en la lista.

-y.. van a ir a la fiesta de Iory..escuche que las apuestas están mucho mejor que la de las del año pasado-les dijo mientras les daba a cada uno un papel ,es decir la invitación para entrar.

-¿qué juegos hay específicamente?-pregunto Rika con mucho interés viendo la invitación.

-De todo tipo, pero el importante es el póquer..¿sabes jugar?

-Claro que se jugarlo- dijo orgullosamente Rika a Henry- era la mejor de mis dos anteriores escuelas..

-Yo si voy a ir..- aviso Juri con la mirada posada en la invitación- escuche que iban a llevar a 98 grados!

-Es un rumor Juri..no creo que vallan- dijo Henry mientras se ponía sus lentes-Aun así es una buena banda.

-Yo tambien voy, ya sabes que siempre cuentan con mi presencia- contesto Takato, mientras levantaba su pecho- ¿recuerdas quien gano el juego de póquer?

-Tuviste suerte de que Tomoki hubiera dejado sus barajas, además solo ganaste un partido- hizo una pausa y lo miro de una forma muy extraña- pero este año te va a vencer como siempre Ryo, sabes que es el Rey en esos juegos.

-No creo que sea capas de ganarme-pensó Rika en vos alta, ante este comentario Henry abrió sus ojos muy grandes.

-Te apuesto que no le puedes ganar-la reto Takato con una mirada maliciosa

-Escucha Kelly, no me importa que Barbie sea tu hermana; pero no hables si no sabes a quien te enfrentas!- se defendió Rika ,ya fuera de sus casillas.

Mientras discutían Takato y Rika, Henry se acomodo sus lentes mas enfrente haciendo lucir mas intelectual ,y se acerco a la rubia que miraba aquella escena divertida con los brazos cruzados

-¿Y tu?-murmuro que solo ella escucho

-no.. no se..tal ves..- dijo en tono bajo y cabizbaja

-Me encantaría que fueras..

Alice abrió los ojos de par en par..que le estaba diciendo aquel joven de ojos grises. Relajo su mirada y observo a Rika que cerraba el trato de vencer al "Rey de las barajas".

-Trato hecho- estrecharon manos y por ultimo Rika aclaro

-Si pierdes tendrás que bailar Macho-man enfrente de toda la escuela vestido de pollo

-Acepto, pero si tu pierdes tendrás que darle una nalgada al profesor Yamaki

-Bien

-Bien!

- Veo que se llevan de maravilla- nnUU comento Juri

-Estos Chicos!..-susurro Henry mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una caja de cigarrillos , Alice lo miro de reojo , este al notar la mirada de la rubia le sonrió- ¿gustas?

-No ...provecho-dijo

El timbre sonó en ese instante , dejando a Rika y a Takato ,pasmados..

-Por lo menos la campana sirvió para algo!-dijo Henry entono sarcástico- Ya era hora de que se callaran

Los chicos caminaron a su nuevo salón , Rika cuando entro se sentó en el ultimo lugar de la primera fila ,pegada a la pared; Alice la siguió y se sentó a su lado izquierdo y Juri se sentó enfrente de Alice

Siguieron entrando jóvenes y jovencitas de su misma edad mientras entraban las apuntaban diciendo cosas entre ellos, pasaron unos 3 minutos cuando volvió sonar el timbre dando a entender de que ya se deberían estar en clases.

La maestra Reika entro al aula ,y el silencio abundo en el lugar y tras ella estaba una joven de cabellos largos y rubios; todos los muchachos empezaron a murmurar al igual que con Rika y Alice. Reika le señalo el banco vació que se encontraba enfrente de Rika . La muchacha de cabellos rubios asintió y camino hacia el lugar desocupado ,pero antes de sentarse observo a Rika..

-buenos días,Soy Reika y seré su maestra de Química y de Física; para algunas personas seré su asesora de cuartos...bien empezaremos tomando lista..-pero fue interrumpida por un toque de puerta.

-¡Oh! Señor Monotomiya y señor Kambara me alegra que hayan decidido acompañarnos esta mañana de su primer día de clases-dijo con sarcasmo-¿ que excusa me van a dar?

-...

-...

-¿Saben que están en problemas?-cuestiono

-Si...-contesto Deivis

-...si..- le siguió Takuya

-¿ Que es para ustedes la campana?

-ehmm.. rinnnnnn?-

Ante el comentario de Deivis ,toda la clase estallo a carcajadas , por parte de Takuya solo le regalo un zape y un " Cierra tu hocico".

-Siéntense ..por ser hoy...se los paso

Los muchachos se sentaron donde había lugar ,pero la mirada de Takuya estaba posada en cierta pelirroja.

-bien como iba...

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o**

Takato entro a su salón con algo de decepción ,esperaba estar con Juri ,al igual que otros años, se sentó donde junto a Hirokazu y Kenta que lo esperaban con cierta sonrisa.

-¡¡Hola Takato!¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Hola Kenta buenos días, amanecí muy bien y tu?

-Así.. ahora no me pelas al saber que eres el campeón en el videojuego de KOF...-dijo muy indignado Hirokazu

- Ni que fueras plátano ¬¬-comento Kenta

-Tranquilízate Hirokazu solo fue un pequeño juego nada de otro mundo..- empezó a decir Takato con una sonrisa triunfadora- Además sabes perfectamente que soy mejor que tu en videojuegos.

-Si claro..pero sabes.. hay un señor que todo ve, y todo escucha!-empezó a decir mientras hacia unos ademanes

-¡Oh! Que yo te gane es algo que no se puede evitar , pero de que Ryo te gane es muy aceptado en ti..

-¡¡¡¡Al Rey no lo invoques , ni le faltes el respeto en mi presencia!-dijo en cierto tono enojado Hirokazu- ¡¡te partiré en pedacitos por osar de su nombre!- decía mientras hacia la mímica de algún caballero antes de algún combate- por eso morirás...

-ya bájale Hirokazu!- le dijo Kenta mientas se acomodaba sus lentes - Oyes Takato sabes en que salón quedo nuestro compadre ..

-Si te refieres a Deivis quedo en el 411 u.uU junto con todos

-¿¿QUÉ?

-ya sabias Hirokazu..¿o se te había olvidado?- pregunto rascándose la cabeza con su mano derecha

-Seee...-contesto- Oyes por cierto ¿Ken esta en nuestro salón?-pregunto un poco sonrojado

-Si- dijo Takato con una sonrisa ,mientras se sentaba en la paleta de su banco-si no , no estaría sentado atrás de ti Hirokazu

Sin previo aviso Hirokazu sintió en su oído un pequeño pero si sobresaltarte

- Boo!

-¡¡¡Ahhhhh!-grito Hirokazu , mientras saltaba de su banco -¡¡No te lleves mi alma!

-¿no tiene chiste que no lo asustes verdad Ichihoji?-pregunto Takato entre risas

-Desde que hiciste el papel de la muerte en la obra de hace dos años ,lo has matado del susto siempre!-le informo Kenta al igual que Takato entre risas y tirado en el suelo

-Esa obra siempre se me hizo aburrida, pero desde que interpretaste la muerte , nadie te a inigualado.- Comento Takato- Deberías volverlo hacer

El muchacho de cabello largo y de cabello oscuro se acerco y se sentó junto a Takato , tomando parte ahora del circulo de platica.

-No se rían!- grito enojado Hirokazu- No es divertido

-Para mi si!- dijo Takato con los brazos cruzados-Aun así te sigue asustando, ¡jajaja!

- vamos Hirokazu..fue solo una obra- dijo Ken , mientras se acomodaba su sedosos cabello por detrás de su oreja.

Algunas muchachas pasaron diciendo ciertas cosas , que cuando se caminaron enfrente de los muchachos ,rieron de nerviosismo y apuntando a Ken.

-Otra ves Ken.. haces de las tuyas..- informo Takato a Ken-¿Algún día me tendrás que decir tu secreto?

-Es algo normal lo que causas Ken- esta ves expresó Kenta -y tu puedes creer que cuando te conoció Hirokazu pensó que eras una linda chica..

Comentario que dejo a todo el grupo en silencio , los ojos de Ken se abrieron demasiado de la sorpresa, aquel comentario del muchacho regordete lo hacia sentir algo nervioso.

Por parte de Hirokazu ,solamente se acerco a su amigo peligrosamente y empezaron una nueva discusión.

-yo si fuera tu.. tendría cuidado con Hirokazu..ya me puso a dudar que genero es-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir Takato al pobre Ken.

-Tambien Kenta..recuerda el anduvo con..

-si..no me lo recuerdes-menciono Takato cerrando los ojos- Con Kouchi ,quien lo creía de el tan cayado y serio ; y lo social que es con las chicas.

-lo contrario a Kouji..-finalizo Ken

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o**

Izumi se sintió mal ,después de explicar ciertos términos de calificar ; apenas llevaba dos horas de 6 horas y no aguantaba nada, su cabeza le daba vueltas.

Se levanto le pidió permiso a Reika y salió por una pastilla ,en el camino pudo ver algunos compañeros de otros grados estaban afuera en busca del prefecto o en busca de otro maestros.

Siguió su camino sin prestar atención a la gente a su alrededor, dio vuelta en un pasillo cuando topo con alguien esta ves golpeándose ella en el pecho de esta.

-lo -lo siento..-dijo rápidamente, ella levanto su cabeza para ver con quien había chocado y se encontró con una cara muy familiar- Eres tu..

Aquel muchacho con el que había topado era con el mismo que esa mañana , pudo sentir que los brazos del muchacho estaba alrededor de ella y de su estrecha cintura ,y ella viéndolo directamente a los ojos ..noto algo diferente.

-¿perdón?-pregunto el incrédulo ,con aun sus brazos alrededor de ella. La observo por un instante y luego la identifico- Eres la italiana que le gustas a Jumpei..

-Si soy italiana..-acepto Izumi ,un poco sonrojada al ver aquel joven aun tan cerca de ella-¿quién es Jumpei?

-"..."- metido la pata no pudo a verlo hecho mejor..como le explicaría a esta jovencita que ni siquiera sabia quien era , que Jumpei las gravo . ¿Cómo le explicaría que ya la había visto?..no supo contestar y ella lo observaba .

-Te pareces mucho a Kouchi.. pero no eres el..-dijo Izumi sacando a Kouji de sus pensamientos .El pudo sentir como la pequeña mano tocaba la mejilla de el-¿Quién eres?..-pregunto en un susurro

Este muchacho quito sus brazos alrededor de Izumi y poso una de sus manos sobre su cabeza cerrando sus ojos.

-_Maldito mareo, sabia que hoy debería venir a la escuela-pensó_

Izumi vio como la cara de aquel joven mostraba irritación..¿le dolería la cabeza igual que Kouchi?

-mmm ..- se quejo Kouji. Sin previo aviso sintió una mano fría en su frente, provocando en el un sonrojo.

-¿Tienes calentura?-informo Izumi..

-No estoy mal..-Kouji quito bruscamente la mano de Izumi de su frente- La que tiene fiebre eres tu..- menciono tocándole la cabeza- tus mejillas rojas lo indican todo..

-...- Izumi sintió que la tierra se la comía y hacia calor..sus ojos estaban posados en aquella cara de aquel joven.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-

Izumi se soltó del muchacho y el de ella, al escuchar el grito de el profesor Yamaki de lo lejos, los dos observaron que Yamaki regañaba a otro muchacho _" falsa alarma"!-pensó Kouji_

_-Cielos, necesito irme de aquí , si me encuentra Yamaki no funcionara mi plan ,para deshacerme de el inútil de Jumpei.-se quejo interiormente Kouji_

- me tengo que ir..- dijo Kouji ,con nervios al ser descubierto por Yamaki- La enfermería esta en este pasillo a mano izquierda junto el sótano de pelotas ; no le hagas caso al profesor Takei sobre el grupo de baile , dile que no y que tienes fiebre..

-o.o¡?

Izumi vio al muchacho de cola de caballo correr por uno de los pasillos, escapando de las garras de profesor de cabellos rubios. El profesor Yamaki , se volteo y ve a una Izumi perdida.

-¿Qué hace fuera de clases Sra. MacCkoy?-pregunto desde lo lejos Yamaki al ver el perfil de una rubia .Izumi ,lo volteo a ver

-¿MacCkoy?- cuestiono Izumi

-Si , Señorita .. así es como se apellida ¿o no?

-No , mi nombre es Orimoto Izumi..

-¿Ahh?-hizo una pausa- Es cierto usted no es MacCkoy..bueno el punto es ¿Qué hace fuera de clases?

-Me perdí...

-¿Qué busca?

-La enfermería..no se donde esta...

-La enfermería se encuentra en este pasillo, se va al fondo y a mano izquierda junto el sótano de pelotas hallara el consultorio..- informo el rubio

-Gracias..-dijo esta algo confundida. Dio media vuelta ,pero solo dio un par de pasos y escucho hablar al maestro.

-por pura casualidad no ha visto a un joven de tez blanca de ojos azules y de cabello largo..- empezó a decir- su nombre es Kouji Minamoto ¿No lo ha visto por aquí?

-No.. no lo e visto..- dijo Izumi tratando de sonar completamente segura,- No conozco a casi nadie de aquí profesor.

El profesor simplemente la observo , dio media vuelta y se retiro ; Izumi siguió su camino hacia la enfermería ; entonces cayo en cuenta

-¿Cómo Diablos sabia que iba a la enfermería Kouji?- Hizo una pausa mientras se detenía a mitad del camino-Nunca le dije nada al respecto..¿y porque se parece demasiado a Kouchi?

**OoooOOOoooOOOOooooOOOOOOOooooOOOOooooooOOOOOOO**

El mayor Yagami estaba en la explicación sobre las nuevas materias que verían.. lo único que escuchaba era " Blah..Blah.. bLah.. blah"

Volteo a su lado derecho y a unos cuantos lugares estaba Sora, quien estaba escribiendo notas sobre los nuevo temas.

" _Mi pequeña Sora"-este pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse un poco-" tan solo recordar el video de Jumpei donde estabas llorando junto al hombro de mi hermana me hace sentir un completo inútil"_

Puso uno de sus manos para que descansara en ella uno de sus cachetes, como le pesaba tener la cara en alto y mas los ojos en el maestro.

Su suplica se hizo realidad ,sonando el timbre de que se acabaron las 6 horas de explicación desde como serán las clases hasta lo deportivo, los viajes que abra hasta no fiestas inapropiadas...

Se levanto de su lugar y espero a que Yamato se acercara a el.

-¿Aburrido?-pregunto el joven de cabellos rubios mientras se tallaba el ojo izquierdo

-Es lo peor que me a pasado..-le informo Taichi

-Será mejor que vallamos a las casillas donde dirán los cuartos..

-Necesito hablar con Sora.. te veo en la casilla amigo- informo Taichi

Este lo miro de una forma extraña, pero aun así salió del aula no pudo evitar voltear hacia atrás y su ultima imagen fue ver a Taichi acercándose a Sora mientras le daba un beso en las mejillas.

Puso sus manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón dio un gran suspiro y se dirigió a la casilla , camino por el corredor primordial mientras divagaba en sus mente.

Sus sentimientos hacia a Sora habían cambiado ,y dado un giro de 360°, quiera o no ; no podía salir con ella mientras anduviera con Mimi y que Sora anduviera con su mejor amigo .

Sin previo aviso sintió unas manos sobre su espalda, Yamato se paro y con mirada aburrida voltea para encontrarse con ella.

-¡¡Hola mi amor!¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto la castaña con mirada picara

-¡¿Ah!- dijo sin asombro , mas bien sorpresa-Bien .. aburrido como siempre ya sabes Mimi

-¿Qué te pasa hoy Yamato?-pregunto-te noto diferente..

-No es nada- desvió su mirada posándola en cualquier cosa-solo..

-¡¡Ya se lo que te pasa!- lo interrumpió ,dando un enorme grito asustándolo por completo

-¡Sabes?...

-Si.. pero no te preocupes mi cielo..yo se que estas nervioso por la audición de football

-o.oUUU Si claro Mimi ¬¬

-¡Ven vamos a la casilla juntos!-dijo esta alegremente ,mientras le tomaba el brazo izquierdo-Ándale.. acompáñame

-Espera.. Mimi...

Pero no le hizo caso ya que ella empezaba a contarle sobre los chismes que ella podría ganar para reina de todo ,al igual que el año pasado.

--!

OooooOOOoooOOOOoo 

-¡¡¡Libertad!-grito Deivis al salir del mentado salón , tirando se al piso y besándolo

-tranquilízate Deivis..- dijo el moreno que se encontraba a su lado.-Me haces pasar penas..

-¿Y ahora que mosquito te pico?

-Ninguno-dijo Takuya mientras esperaba a que salieran todos.

-¡¡Hikari!- grito Deivis , que se levanto de un salto para estar de pie enfrente de ella-¿Cómo estas?

-Deivis, buenas tardes.. –dijo cordialmente mientras le sonreía-hola Takuya – Este la saludo levantando la mano-,bien ¿y tu?-

-Muy bien..gracias por preguntar..

-¿oyes Hikari vas ir hoy a la audición de football verdad?-pregunto ansiosos el moreno ,interrumpiendo a Deivis

-Si , claro Takuya..-le informo la castaña- al igual que el de basketball ,el de tenis y el de porristas para hacer el reporte ..y ponerlo en el periódico

-genial ,para que veas mis nuevas jugadas..-presumió Takuya con una sonrisa- Espero que me pongas en primera plana.

-Por cierto Hikari..-dijo Deivis algo serio y sonrojado- necesito hablar contigo un día de estos en privado

-¿ohh?- se escucho por parte de Hikari ,que después cambio su cara de sorpresa por un sonrisa- si!

-Hikari..-le susurro Takuya ,mientras la tomaba del brazo y con su mano derecha la ponía entre el espacio que sobraba de sus caras para que Deivis no escuchara- Conoces a las nuevas..

-¿Quién a Orimoto ,MacKoy o Nonaka?-pregunto sorprendida

-¿QUÉ TANTO SECRETEAN?-pregunto Deivis enojado al no ser parte de la platica

-A la pelirroja..-susurro ignorando a Deivis

-¿ME ESCUCHARON?

-No..- le respondió Hikari-¿te interesa?

-¡¡YO QUIERO ESCUCHAR!

-no..para nada..-dijo con un sonrojo-la que me interesa es Orimoto

-¡¡PELEN ME!

-¿Entonces por que quieres saber de ella...?-pregunto Hikari algo confundida

-¿PORQUE NO ME HACEN CASO?

-Para conocer a ella y a Orimoto.. se ve simpática

-¿Investigo?

-TT-TT ¡QUE MALOS SON!

-Me harías un gran favor..-dijo sonriente Takuya

-Bien- Takuya de lo feliz la abrazo

-Gracias...

Hikari se retiro dejando a Takuya feliz y a un Deivis enojado , Takuya lo miro de reojo y con una sonrisa le dijo

-Tranquilo.. sabes que no hay nada entre ella y yo..

-¿De que hablaban?

-Confidencial..

-¿Qué no me vas a decir?..- hizo un puchero Deivis- Ándale .. cuenta me

-Nopo!.. no te diré..-

-Takuya!

-Deivis!

-Por favor!

-oyes cambiando de tema- dijo sin previo aviso Takuya-¿Vas a adicionar para Fútbol?

-Si..

-¿Qué no se supone que es horita?-cuestiono intrigado Takuya

-No.. es hasta la 3:30 PM-dijo sin preocupación, viendo su reloj de mano- y son las 3:29 ..

-Ah genial tenemos un minuto para llegar..

Los dos se miraron y en unísono gritaron:

-¿QUÉ?

OooooOOOoooOOOOoo 

-Mi nombre es Mimi Matsuki y soy capitana del equipo de porristas- dijo emocionada mientras se ponía en pose para que todos vieran sus curvas y observaran el uniforme- como subcapitana se encuentra Jun Monotomiya –dijo apuntando a su compañera de atrás- Y alguna de ustedes será la afortunada que ayudara a Jun con su trabajo

Juri estaba entre el montón de chicas para audiconar en porristas, de repente Juri siente como alguien le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-¡Oye! Fíjate por donde vas.- dijo enojada..miro a la niña y luego dijo-¿Suchion?¡

-¡Hola Juri!- dijo entre risas mientras la veía con malicia-¿en lo mismo?

-En lo mismo..

Se paro Suchion junto a ella mientras escuchaban que Mimi decía sobre "lastima no todas son como yo!

-Quieres ganarte a la cuñadita ¿o no?

-n)))n Nahh! Como crees?

-¬.¬

-bien , ahora todas a calentar Chicas!..síganme!-grito Mimi desde enfrente

-Escuche que la francesa esta aquí..

-¿Enserio? -cuestiono Juri ante lo que le había dicho

-Si, mira discretamente a tu lado izquierdo ..la de cabello chino y de ojos cafés ..es ella.

Juri miro algo discreta mientras veía a una joven de 17 años lista para calentar , Juri tenia que admitir que era bonita ,que su cuerpo estaba bien cuidado y su cabello era lo que la hacia lucir mas atractiva.

-Es linda..

-lo se..- dijo mientras se reía Suchion-Pelea para Mimi...

-O.o

OooooOOOoooOOOOoo 

-¿Tarde?

-Es que tenia cosas que hacer..-informo Takuya con dificultad

-Bien.. corran 40 vueltas por llegar tarde chicos..¬¬

-¡QUE?-grito Deivis

-VAMOS TAICHI-dijo suplicando Takuya- no seas malito!

-Llegaron tarde chicos.. ni modo a correr..

-TT-TT

-T.T

-Qué malo eres-Taichi escucho por detrás

-Takato,¿Hola!- dijo mientras lo saludaba-¿qué tal te sientes?

-Bien, el entrenamiento es como lo recordaba..

-Me alegro..por cierto has visto a Ryo?

-Si , estaba con Ken practicando unos goles..- hizo un pausa para notar donde estaba la mirada de Taichi- Saliendo las veremos jugar tranquilízate que tus ojos se te van a saltar

-¿Ah?

-Si , veremos a Sora.. mientras yo veré jugar a unas amigas..

-Juri esta en football? O.ó

-No.. ¬))¬ Juri no.. una nueva amiga

-¿Quién es?

-La pelirroja-informo con una sonrisa- Nonaka

- a Ella.- dio un suspiro- se ve que ella tiene agallas..

-¡Oyes Takato!-escucho Takato que lo llamaba un compañero-¿Piensas jugar?

OooooOOOoooOOOOoo 

-Mi nombre es Sora y soy la capitana de este encuentro de fútbol femenil- dijo la pelirroja, se encontraba alterada después de la platica con Taichi y necesitaba desahogándose , y este era el mejor momento- No todas serán aceptadas en este encuentro.. primero empezaremos con las que serán parte DEFINITIVO del grupo , después las suplentes y por ultimo las que no sirven para este deporte.

Hizo una pausa y vio a todas las que deseaban entrar al equipo , se pregunto quien tendría madera para este deporte no apto para mujeres, miro de lado izquierdo y se encontró con el equipo masculino de fútbol que ya había empezado su preparativo .mas bien ya iban acabar.

Busco la melena castaña y ahí encontró a su mejor amigo y novio..pero por mas que quería no podía evitar observar al rubio.

-Como supervisador del encuentro va a ser la compañera que esta a mi lado-dijo apuntando a Miyako – del numero 1 al 7 serán el equipo rojo ,del 7 al 14 serán el verde y del 14 al 21 serán el azul. Primer juego en la cancha va ser del Rojo vs. Azul, mientras tanto el verde podrá observar como ganar; tómelo como ventaja chicas- dijo mientras recibí la lista de las jugadoras-antes de esto haremos el calentamiento corran 10 vueltas alrededor de la cancha.

La rubia Orimoto ,estaba parada escuchando las indicaciones ; pudo notar el cabello rojo que estaba a unos cuantos cuerpos de ella y no era la capitana Sora era...

_-"Nonaka?"-pensó ella misma-"Juntarme con ella...no pelearme con Miyako...¿el arbitro!"_

Fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de emprender el recorrido por la amplia cancha de football.

OooooOOOoooOOOOoo 

-¿te gusta alguna?-pregunto Ichijoji mientras pateaba la pelota

-Mhhnn.. lees la mente-dijo picaronamente Ryo mientras veía a las mujeres correr-si.. se ven lindas..siempre he dicho que todas las mujeres son lindas

-¿Y que hay de Jun?-volvió a preguntar

-Jun.. es un capricho...nada relacionado a ella con el amor.

-¿Cuál te gusta?-

-La pelirroja..-dijo mientras la apuntaba con su dedo- Tiene buenas piernas, linda cara- hizo una pausa- lo único que le falta pasar es el busto , trasero ,actitud y ojos.

-¿Crees que lo logres?..-dijo Ken ,mientras jugaba con la pelota-Digo..se ve que es diferente..

-Es lo que busco..-dijo Ryo, mientras los veía-Eso..sonó mas a una apuesta.

-Ahora eres tu quien lee mentes?-pregunto Ken- Que propones..

-Le robo un par de besos..si lo logro "que estoy completamente seguro"-resalto lo ultimo- tendrás que darle una oportunidad a Miyako.. y si no.

-Tendrás que acostarte con Reika.-dijo mientras detenía el balón-Si yo llego a salir con Miyako tu tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias.

-Reika..tiene buenas piernas..esta bien

-¡Caza Nova!

OooooOOOoooOOOOoo 

-Bien mi nombre es Miyako y seré arbitro de este encuentro. No golpes. No estirones. No hagan algo que parezca malo y sea bueno...y SOLO ME QUEDA DECIR A JUGAR-grito esto mientras tomaba el silbato y se lo ponía en su boca.

Las muchachas empezaron a correr a distintas direcciones , mientras Miyako aventaba la pelota hacia una muchacha.

-¿Son amateurs?-pregunto Miyako a la capitana

-Si..-dijo en desesperación-No creo que ganen..o simplemente que tengan a alguna oportunidad-informo-Se cansaron muy rápido tambien , a la 6 vuelta ya estaban cansadas la mayoría

-Oyes Sora..- dijo Miyako sin quitar la mirada del partido de las jovencitas-has notado que Yamato se te queda observando debes en cuando.

-¿A..a que te refieres?-tartamudeo Sora nerviosa

-Si.. mira discretamente a tu lado izquierdo - le indico viendo a las jóvenes jugadoras

Sora volteo a donde le indicaban y se encontró a un rubio observándola radiantemente , y sin intención de quitarle la mirada sobre ella. Sus mejillas tornaron un color rosa..

- ¡¡TARJETA AMARILLA!-grito sacando la tarjeta Miyako, desconcentrando la comunicación de miradas entre la pelirroja y el rubio

Una joven rubia se acercaba a Miyako enfurecida.

-No golpee a nadie.. no hice nada malo!-declaro Izumi

- No me vengas con eso chiquita rubia!-grito Miyako- Vuelve a tu posición al juego o si no te saco

Rika se acerco al circo que estaba haciendo Miyako con la rubia y se declaro:

-¡¡NO fue falta!- dijo estando de lado de Izumi-Orimoto dio un buen pase y no fue falta ,cualquiera con ojos se daría cuenta

-Vuelvan a sus puestos o si no las saco- anuncio Miyako saliendo de control

"_-No vayas a pelear con Miyako en el partido ya sabes como son los árbitros ..junta te con la pelirroja ella te ayudara en el juego..".-recordó lo que le habían dicho_

Vio a la pelirroja que estaba a su lado y en un acuerdo de miradas las dos se dieron media vuelta.

-Estúpida malcriada- Izumi escucho un murmuro por parte de la pelirroja.

OOOOoooooOOOOOOoooOO 

Kouji se encontraba afueras de la cancha de football algo alejado , viendo a los jóvenes jugar. Tomo su termo y tomo un poco de agua, su rostro empapado de sudor lo hacia lucir muy atractivo. Escucho unos pasos acercándose.

-¡Hola Kouji!- escucho por detrás

-¿De que querías hablar conmigo?..- dijo con vos monótona aun viendo el partido de football varonil ,que Takuya hacia una gran jugada –es ..¿sobre la luna?

-Si..- dijo en un susurro Kouchi con su típica sonrisa-Se trata de una nueva chica.. –dijo mientras se ponía de apoyo en un barandal- es ella la rubia de Italia- dijo apuntando a Izumi correr por la amplia cancha dando unos pases-¿Linda o no?

-¿eh? ..-se sorprendió Kouji mientras se sonrojaba - Orimoto..

-Si ella misma- dijo Kouchi volteando a ver a su hermano gemelo-Supongo que ella tambien ..

-si..- dijo algo sonrojado..- tuve contacto con ella y tuve una visión.. hace mucho que no tenia visiones.

-Yo tambien- dijo Kouchi sonriendo captando la atención de su hermano- Recuerda que nuestra abuela antes de morir nos dijo que éramos alguien muy especial..-recordó Kouchi- que..

-que teníamos un don que no todo mundo tiene- completo aburrido Kouji- Ya se .. me lo se de memoria..pero lo que no entiendo- hizo una pausa y vio a su hermano a su lado-¿qué tiene de especial ella?..tenia aproximadamente 10 años sin tener visiones Kouchi.. 10 años.. y de repente ..tengo visiones.

-Lo se hermano..- dijo Kouchi, miro hacia las canchas- ¿Qué tal te fue en el partido de básquet?

-Bien.. sigo en el equipo..- dijo Kouji ..- Tambien hice la audición para entrar al equipo de football americano.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Kouchi abriendo los ojos muy grande-Pensé que no te gustaba mucho ese deporte ¿Y como te fue?

-No me agrada ese deporte- le respondió- pero entre..soy capitán..

-Felicidades Kouji- le dijo su hermano gemelo- lo haces por tu padre ¿verdad?

-Si..

OOOOoooooOOOOOOoooOO 

Izumi traía la pelota , esquivo a dos muchachas mientras se acercaba a la portería miro al frente y noto que no la haría para llevarla al punto deseado.

- Orimoto..- escucho que le gritaban miro al frente y vio a la pelirroja , le dio un pase

Desde la canchas varoniles veían el partido , incluso Taichi se había acercado a ver el juego junto a Sora, Yamato vigilaba a Sora desde lo lejos y veía el partido , Takato estaba junto a Takuya y Deivis apostando quien ganaría , Ryo y Ken observaban con atención a la pelirroja y Kouji y Kouchi veían desde lo mas lejos con atención a la rubia Izumi.. en especial Kouji

Rika corrió hacia la portería esquivos a toda la defensa salto unas cuantas piernas y por fin , después de unas miradas sobre ella se escucha el esperado grito por parte de todos:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GOL!

Sora se queda perpleja al ver la jugada de la muchachas

-Son buenas en este deporte- admite ella en vos alta , captando la atención de su novio y de Miyako .

-Serias muy tonta en no aceptarlas en el equipo-comento Taichi viéndola directamente a los ojos mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura, a la cual a Sora le estremeció-¿Sucede algo?

-No , nada- dijo mientras se separaba de Taichi , dejándolo anonado

Takuya , Deivis y Takato estaban felices por aquello, en especial a Takuya.

-Bien Deivis lo prometido es deuda..me debes 60 yenes!

-Ya deja de brincar Takuya..deja te los pago- decía mientras sacaba su billetera-no creía que mujeres jugaran tan bien..¿serán mari machos?

-Oyes..- dijo enfurecido Takato-es mi amiguita Rika...

-Amiguita..entonces preséntamela..- escucharon por detrás , voltearon los tres encontrándose a Ryo y a Ken.

-¡¡hola Ken!- dijo feliz mente Takuya-¡Hola Ryo!

-Hola Chicos..- dijo Ken saludándolos mientras se ponía uno de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja-Buena táctica ¿o no?

-Claro- admitió Deivis –TT-TT ,por eso perdí 60 yenes

-Nunca subestimes a una mujer- le aconsejo algo tarde Takato- a veces te enseñan de la peor manera

OOOOoooooOOOOOOoooOO 

Kouji sonreído viendo a todas las jugadoras acercándose a Rika y a Izumi mientras las abrazaban , a la cual la pelirroja las golpeaba por abrazarla.

Kouchi lo vio y le aviso:

-Me voy..quede de verme con Joe para ayudarlo en los juegos

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Iory?

-Claro..

-Nos vemos en la noche-finalizo..

Vio a las jovencita pero en su cabeza ya andaba la pregunta:

"_¿Que tan especial eres Izumi Orimoto?"_

OOOOoooooOOOOOOoooOO 

-¡Vamos Chicas.. muévanse!-gritaba Mimi desde las gradas- Y uno y DOS, Uno y DOS!

La música se encontraba a todo volumen , mientras las jovencitas hacían una nueva rutina , si se la aprendían y se lucían a la hora de bailarlo ya entraban al grupo.

Juri estaba completamente sudada mientras que Suchion seguía brincando como si nada.

-bien chicas descansen!-dijo Jun mientras aplaudía- ¡Bien hecho.. no como Mimi pero bien hecho!-dijo según ella dando ánimos

-Juri – dijo Suchion – Vamos a tomar agua..

-Si.-dijo sin aliento mientras se levantaba.

De repente escucharon un grito que la propietaria era nada mas que nada menos que "Mimi Matsuki"

-Oh cielos tu cuñada esta gritando!-dijo sarcásticamente la pequeña, que recibió por parte de Juri un gran codazo- ¡Oyes eso es violencia contra infantes!

-Cállate Suchion, mejor veamos que sucede.- le dijo fastidiada Juri- no valla a hacer que cause una tercera guerra mundial

Se acercaron a la bola del circo provocado por Mimi y ven a una niña tirada en el suelo tratando de levantarse.

-¿Creías que tenias madera para esto?- decía Mimi mientras giraba alrededor de ella- Para poder entrar tienes que ver..si no ves.. no entras.. así que ni lo intentes no creo.. digo mas bien dicho ¡NO TE ACEPTO!.

-Gracias..-dijo la pequeña que se levantaba con dificultad-por dejarme estar unos segundos..-dijo mientras que de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas-

-¡No llores!- dijo con arrogancia Mimi-Me das lastima..

-¡¡Oyes Barbie!-grito ya harta Juri de ver tanta crueldad ante sus ojos-¡¡Tal ves no vea..pero no por eso no debe llorar! – esto causo ser el centro de atención-Ella tambien tiene sentimientos..

-Mira Katou..contigo no tengo problemas..pero con ella si. Así que no te metas en esto.- dijo arrogantemente a Juri mientras la observaba que se acerba a ayudar a Chichos

-Tal ves no Katou..pero a mi si me importa..- esto provoco eco en el gimnasio , Mimi se giro y miro con ojos de sorpresa a Yamato

-Mi amor..-dijo en susto

-Mimi..esta ves te has pasado de mas.- dijo Yamato mientras se acerba a ella- No creo. Mas bien no creo necesario discriminación por sus capacidades diferentes..o por clases sociales.

-Pero.. Yamato...

-Mimi.. no me vengas con esto- dijo mientras todas las muchachas de su club de fans esperaban..lo que aparentemente seguía.

-Yamato no..mi cielo..

-No tenemos las mismas ideas Mimi..

-Si las tenemos- dijo con emoción al mismo tiempo que sus ojos empezaban a brotar lagrimas-no por favor..

-No Mimi.. no..creo que debemos de cortar..

Todo mundo en silencio se encontraba , por parte de unas se escucharon murmullos de felicidad pero por parte de la victima solo se pudo escuchar:

-¡¡Te odio Yamato!- y no faltaba la clásica cachetada que resonó en todo el lugar. Mimi salió corriendo del gimnasio seguida por sus amigas.

Yamato se acerco en donde estaba Juri y Suchion que ayudaban a Chichos a levantarse.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Juri con cara de sorpresa-¿Por qué..?

-Ya no funcionaba.. eso es lo que menos importa..- dijo mientras veía al niña-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Chichos..

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto

-Si..algo..-contesto- Gracias

-No hay problema..

_-"Los siento Mimi ,pero te estoy torturando a ti..y me estoy lastimando a mi mismo con esta falsedad"-pensó Yamato_

OOOOoooooOOOOOOoooOO 

Rika camino a los vestidores seguida por todas las jugadoras ,volteo y se encontró con la mirada de un muchacho peculiar parado en uno de los árboles mas cercanos.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto una voz detrás de ella. Rika se giro y se encontró con una simpática sonrisa de una rubia- Es atractivo , creo que se llama Ryo Akiyama..

.-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada importante- dijo mientras se quitaba el sudor de su cara con una toalla-Insisto que es muy guapo.—dijo-pero escuche que es un casa nova y que anda con Jun

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quería darte las gracias..- dijo algo sorprendida por la actitud de la de ojos violeta- me ayudaste a causar buena impresión en este partido.. además- concluyo- quería preguntarte si conocías a Kouji Minamoto o a Kouchi Kikamura..

Rika levanto la cejas, la rubia estaba enfrente de ella y seguía ahí preguntándole y diciéndole tonterías.

-Perdón..perdón..- dijo la rubia mientras una gota caía de su cabeza a su nuca (estilo anime)- no me e presentado pero ya me conoces..mi nombre es Izumi Orimoto..mucho gusto

-Si..si.. ya se- interrumpió Rika- Mi nombre es Rika Nonaka...y

-¡¡CHICAS ACÉRQUENSE!-grito Sora interrumpiendo la platica-Lo hicieron muy bien felicidades a todas..mañanas estarán las listas puestas en la cafetería-menciono mientras ponía sus manos en su estrecha cintura-aquí están pegados su numero de habitaciones y con sus compañeras de cuarto.. se acercan a Miyako y ella les dará su tarjeta para entrar a su cuarto.

Izumi se adelanto y vio su nombre junto con su asesora y su numero de habitación. Rika se acerco y vio su numero de habitación.

-¿Qué cuarto estas?-pregunto Izumi..

-En el 66 el edificio "ciencias de la tierra"..-menciono observando su lista..

-Que bien.. yo también estoy.- dijo sonriente mientras tomaba su mochila lista para salir-Tendré a alguien conocido

-...- no sabia que decir esa niña era demasiada alegre diferente a ella- a claro..-dijo fríamente

-Será fantástico..-menciono mientras brincaba- me iré adelantando a nuestro cuarto, ah es cierto tengo que ir a recoger a Chichos a lo de porristas y a Catherine tambien-miro su reloj felizmente- Mira como pasa el tiempo..será mejor que nos vallamos

-ooU

-¡¡USTEDES DOS!- grito Miyako- No tengo mucho tiempo estas son sus llaves- les entrego un sobre a cada una.- apúrense que va a empezar a oscurecer

-¡¡VAMOS!

OOOOoooooOOOOOOoooOO 

Hikari se encontraba en el cuarto rojo ,rebelando las fotos para el periódico escolar. Vio su trabajo bien hecho ,la foto donde salen Izumi y Rika metiendo el gol , Takuya haciendo sus remates, Jumpei en el partido de beisball , a Kouji en el partido de football americano y por ultimo vio una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules .

-Takeru salió muy bien..-dijo felizmente nn

Admiro la foto un rato y sin previo aviso sintió unas manos en su cintura. Se giro y se encontró la mirada cobriza de Taichi.

-¡ Hola pequeña!

-Hermano ¡Hola!-dijo alegre.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a verte en tu trabajo?-pregunto con picardía a su hermana

-Si puedes.. pero no sueles venir.. ya sabes lo que dicen " el interés tiene pies"- le contesto de la misma manera Hikari.-Así que iré al grano..¿Qué quieres?

-Como dudas de mi hermana- dice con cierto tono de extrañes- Eres demasiado bella para que nadie te venga a ver..

-Taichi no dudo de tu palabra..- dijo mientras ponía una foto en el liquido para que se viera- Lo que sucede es que ya te conozco.

-Bien.. sucede que no tenia que hacer y vine a verte..

-u.u

-nn

-¡Oyes te tengo que cuidar! Después de todo no me agrada que Deivis te acose , al igual ya conoces a los estúpidos de los "pervé group" donde esta Deivis.. pueden abusar de tu virginidad..

-Hermano..

-¿Qué? ¿No me crees?..

-Si buscas a Sora , se esta arreglando para la fiesta..ira las 9:00 PM. Estará en la pista y luego ira al póquer, le gustan las rosas blancas.. y los chocolates con dulce adentro..- finalizo Hikari.

-Sabias que eres impresionante..- su sonrisa se extendía de oreja a oreja. Se acerco a ella y le beso la mejilla- ¡Te adoro hermana!

OOOOoooooOOOOOOoooOO 

Ryo estaba en la salida de los vestidores de mujeres, vio que todas estaban saliendo menos la pelirroja. Se acerco mas y noto la presencia de Sora, paso desapercibido y después de que ella se fuera y gran parte de todas las jugadoras..salió del escondite.

Entro muy mono ,como si se tratase del patio de la escuela o de la palma de su mano. Escucho unos murmullos y se escondió en un locker.

Escucho ciertos murmullos y sintió que los pasos se acercaban , detrás de la trabita o de los orificio pudo ver el rostro de una joven rubia y de cierta pelirroja.

-¿Y los conoces?-pregunto la rubia

- No.. no conozco a nadie de aquí-finalizo-aunque ahora que lo dices..ya conocí a ese tal Kouji.. solo a Kouji..pero a Kouchi no..

-bueno..esta bien..me voy

-si esta bien- respondió la pelirroja-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Si yo tambien-dijo Izumi-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta?

-a lo mejor.. escuche que iría 98 grados.

-Si yo tambien..Nos vemos en nuestro cuarto compañera

Y tras esto se fue Izumi dejando a Rika sola.. para las gracias del joven moreno. Iba a salir cuando sintió que por afuera de su escondite lo golpeaban.

-¿Qué te crees sucio animal de alcantarilla?-grito Rika mientras golpeaba el locker- "ya se entrare al vestidor de mujeres y veré todo"- abrió la puerta del locker dejando a ver a un Ryo algo maltratado-Pues deja me decirte algo chiquito..no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Ryo la observo desde abajo..si había caído al suelo al recibir un golpe al locker..desgraciadamente lo golpeo a el en " Jr".

-¿Cómo..supiste?-pregunto entrecortadamente.

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Llevas horas observando me..desde que llegue a esta maldita escuela..desde ayer.-dijo irónicamente

-Valla ..no me lo esperaba- dijo mientras se levantaba del piso y volvía a su postura-Entonces..

-¿Qué?

-¿Te atraigo?

-No..no te conozco.-respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos-Pero con solo verte es obvio que eres el típico galán que cree que todo el mundo gira alrededor tuyo..-dijo enojada haciendo que Ryo le regalara una sonrisa-¡Kami! por favor ilumínalo

-¿Saldrías conmigo si cambio?

-No..

-Bueno un beso?

-No

-¿No sabes decir otra cosa?

-Si.

-Completa las respuestas!

-No me agradas..

-Bueno , platiquemos de tus juegos..

-Ya me tengo que ir- tomo su mochila y se alejo de el, entonces sintió un brazo que la tomaba de su brazo izquierdo y la giraba bruscamente pegándola a la puerta de salida y encontrándose con una mirada azul penetrante-¡¡SUÉLTAME INÚTIL!..

Pero fue interrumpida por unos labios que se posaban en los de ella, Rika puso sus manos en el rostro del joven tratando de alejarlo del de ella ,pero era inútil .

Ryo empezó a introducir su lengua muy dulcemente en la boca de la pelirroja haciendo que se sintiera confortante, pudo percibir unos gemidos por parte de su victima y tambien que el cuerpo de ella se relajaba.

Intento hacer su siguiente jugada, para complementarla tomo una de sus manos de ella y lo puso en sus cabellos castaños , a la cual la joven no se resistió.

Rika seguía en lo suyo..empezó a mover su labios suavemente ,empezó a corresponderle y aun mas sintió como era que el se estremecía al ser ella parte de su juego e introduciendo ahora la lengua Rika a la boca del joven.

Ryo estaba maravillado al sentir la legua de Rika masajeándolos su boca , entonces Ryo ya estaba prendido. Y Rika lo noto ,ya que tan pegados estaban uno del otro que ella pudo percibir el tamaño de "Jr".

Las cosas se estaban poniendo calientes como que por arte de magia o mas bien por falta de respiración Ryo se alejo de ella, dejando a una Rika sorprendida.

-Besas muy bien- le informo Ryo mientras se alejaba-pero se me hace tarde mi a amor..-y tras esto le dio un corto beso en sus labios- Nos vemos en la fiesta de Iory.

Rika se quedo sola por un momento con su mano sobre sus labios, y su mirada violeta mostraba furia.

-Maldito engendro desgraciado...

OooOOOooooOOooooOOOooOOOooo 

Alice se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo uno de los libros mas buscados por ella "Los médium y sus hechizos". Estaba muy entretenida leyendo hasta que percibe que alguien se sienta enfrente de ella.

Levanta su mirada y se encuentra con una mirada gris penetrante y una sonrisa sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Sabia que te podía encontrara aquí..- dijo Henry mientras sacaba un papel-pensé que esto te podría interesar.

Alice lo toma y lo lee , sus ojos se ponen enormes como plato y lo mira incrédula.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esto?-pregunta con el papel en las manos

-Mi papá es dueño de un corporación de computadoras ..ya sabes-dice Henry- La corporación "Lee Wong" es la que lo apoya- hizo una pausa mientras se humedecía los labios-y encontró este cartel y supuse que te encantaría saber.

-Gracias.. – dijo Alice fríamente-Es mi autor favorito

-El mío tambien..- comento Henry mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus mano derecha-He leído desde " La iglesia de los muertos" hasta el mas reciente "La noche"- comento mientras se acomodaba sus lentes-tambien ya leí ese que tienes en manos- finalizo

Alice se quedo observándolo un tiempo y luego dijo.

-Si voy..- susurro Alice, provocando en el joven chino sorpresa- a la fiesta de hoy en la tarde..

-¿Enserio? Genial.. entonces ahí te veo.

-Si...

-Sabes me agradas- dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar y la miraba con una sonrisa- No eres igual que todas las demás..-

OOOOoooooOOOOOOoooOO 

La maquina prendía y pagaba luces de distintos colores. En sus lentes se reflejaban los diferentes colores de los focos. Se escuchaban los teclados que daba el joven.

-¿Ya lograste instalar el juego Kido?-escucho.

- ¿ah?.. Eres tu Kouchiro- dijo mientras lo veia con poco interés- Si ya instale los juegos y las luces para la fiesta y estoy programando las cámaras de seguridad para el jugador..

-¿Y has visto a Iory?..-pregunto mientras se ajustaba los lentes

-No.. de seguro esta con su padre ,pidiéndole la cantidad necesaria para poder utilizar en la fiesta- informo Joe ,ahora mirando con determinada atención a la pantalla

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Lo que me sucede es..- suspiro Joe, se volteo al pelirrojo y lo encaro- Mi asma a aumentado ,por lo que sucedió ayer.. en la cafetería.. con Mimi- dijo observándolo a los ojos que se escondían detrás del vidrio-Sabes.. creí que ser parte del club de Mimi era suficiente..

-Pero..pero..

-Se que no eres el que encabeza el club ni yo tampoco... pero debes obedecer las reglas quieras o no- le discutió Joe mientras sacaba su medicina para el asma. Se lo puso en su boca espiro por la boca su medicina y después lo dejo-... los del club creen necesario salir ... de el.

-Sabes.. Joe..- fue nuevamente interrumpido

-Y se que para ti es sumamente importante pero.. creo saber a lo que te refieres- empezó a caminar de un lado para otro sacando información y conclusiones para el mismo- tienes mucha razón..la culpa es de esas 3 niñitas... pero principalmente de la nueva pelirroja.. si ahora que lo pienso ella es la que le hizo daño a nuestra princesa Mimi..¿qué tal si sucede algo en las apuestas?

-Sabes no lo creo conveniente Joe..- dice sonrojado Kouchiro al recordarlo

-SI me parece mejor tu forma de pensar..- saco el teléfono de su bolsillo y marco un numero- le diré a Iory tu ingenioso plan..

-Pero Joe..

-¡Shh!-lo callo- Esta sonando

- X,x.. es que.. es que... _" me gusta"_ante este pensamiento..se sonrojo.

-¡Hola muchachos!- escucharon los dos desde la entrada-¿Ya instalaron todo?

-Si-afirmo Kouchiro aun sonrojado- ..me tengo que ir.- dijo mientras tomaba su lap top y su mochila

OOOOoooooOOOOOOoooOO 

-¿Quién se cree que es?- empezó a gritar Rika ,después del tremendo azotazo de la puerta

-mmmm ¿Akiyama?-vacilo un poco en preguntar Izumi, al ver a su amiga pelirroja entrar furiosa a su nueva habitación.

-Es un idiota, un pobre infeliz, una rata de la PEOR alcantarilla de Nueva York ...

-Si.. si es Akiyama ¬.¬-afirmo Izumi-aparentemente no te agrada como te ve.

-¿Conoces a Ryo?-pregunto sorprendida Juri- Sabes me lo deberías de presentar es uno de los jóvenes mas atractivos y mas populares de toda la escuela

- Ese estúpido es un desgraciado- siguió diciendo-Para mi desgracia "SI" lo conozco..me hubiera gustado nunca haberme topado con el-grito furiosa-PERO me va a conocer , no sabe con quien se mete...

-Si ,lose –dijo nerviosa Izumi

-¿Qué sabes? ò.ó

-NO!-respondió Juri saliendo de sus casillas

-¡NO que?-Pegunto mas furiosa de lo normal Rika

--¡¡NADA!-gritaron en unísono Juri e Izumi hartas de esta conversación

-O.o?-hizo una pausa- ¿Quién las entiende?

En eso iba entrando Alice ,cerro la puertas detrás de ella y luego observo la pequeña escena ante sus ojos , levanto una ceja y las miro con expresión de siempre.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta-¿y que hacen en mi habitación?

-Somos compañeras de cuarto..

-Ya lo note Juri.- dijo con sarcasmo Alice –Pero me refiero , a la fiera que esta enfrente de mi sacando humo por todas partes..

-¿ A quien?-pregunto Juri.

-Se refiere a Rika- informa Izumi-Bien , eso aun no lo sabemos.. solo se que es de Akiyama

-¿QUIEREN SABER CON UNA FREGADA PORQUE ESTOY ASÍ?-grito a los 4 vientos-¡MUY SIMPLE EL INÚTIL AKIYAMA ME BESO! ¡¿FELICES!

-¿te.. te beso?-tartamudeo un poco Juri- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

--¡Buuaaaaaaaaaaa!-grito igual de sorprendida o mas Izumi-¿Y que tal besa?.. ¿besa bien?..¿introdujo su lengua en ti?

-Cuanta nos todo con detalle , sin que se te pase ninguna cosa- brinco de un lugar a otro Juri.

-¡CÁLLENSE LAS DOS!- grito Rika mientras echaba humo, respiro un par de veces y se recostó sobre su cama-ese bastardo sufrirá las consecuencias hoy.-sentenció

-Eso me gusta como suena- se escucho una voz fría con interés desde la puerta captando la atención de Rika , Izumi y Juri-¿Alguna idea fiera?

-No.. no todavía- dijo levantándose de un salto de la cama-pero ahora que lo dices..¿qué tal algo clásico en la fiesta?

-¿Qué les parece un trío?- la voz de Izumi pensativa cautivo a todas del lugar- un poco de diversión o travesuras no me harán ningún daño- y tras esto sonrió- Pensaba en que le dieras algo de su propia medicina..

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunta Alice-Será... acaso..¿devolverle el beso? ..

-¡OH no! Yo no vuelvo a besar..- renegó Rika-Además en que me vengaría.

-Te vengarías dándole un beso.. provocando en el deseo- Juri le empezó a decir desde su cama recostada leyendo una revista-Ya sabes.. préndelo y déjalo con el deseo... así ya tendrías venganza . Es lo peor que puedes hacer con el.

-Es el tipo de personas no esta acostumbrado a que una mujer lo deje..-informo Izumi- ¡¡Yo deseo participar!

-Yo también...pero primero- mascullo Juri en cierta forma dudosa-¡¡A CAMBIARNOS!

-¿Qué?- dijeron en unísono Rika y Alice

-Si..¿no se van a cambiar?- pregunto Izumi.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?- cuestiono Rika a su blue jeans y su camiseta negra del "Che"-Esta mal..

-No.. para nada.. pero va hacer de vestir a si que cámbiate.

-nn

-¡NADIE ME DICE QUE HACER PAR DE SOPENCAS!

-Bueno..bueno.. déjate de cosas y cámbiate la blusa..

-No seas "CHIFLADA-grito Izumi dando brincos-Además..solo será un pequeño cambio de lock..

-Para eso estoy..-Informo Juri que traía en sus manos unas bolsas de maquillaje..

-¡MIRE!-apunto Rika con su dedo..- Alice Huye..- menciono al ver a la rubio salir por la puerta con triunfo.

-¿Qué?-gritaron las dos aun sin soltar a Rika..- Neee.. una menos la que me importa eres tu Rika-chan.-dijo alegremente Izumi.

_Continuara..._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

¡Hola!

Si..así es.. si estoy viva. u.uUU perdón por no a ver actualizado ,peor este es el capi mas largo que hecho ..así k aquí esta el regalo de navidad y año nuevo

Esta ves no se quejen ..hice 26 HOJAS..26 HOJAS con letra verdana y numero 9..O.Ó..bien me tranquilizo...jajajajaja!

Grax x los reviews ahora pido mas review..jejeje y no se k voy a poner en el 5 capitulo.

**¡ReVieWs!**

**Kisa Tsutaka**


End file.
